Forbidden Love
by Kemeiko Blood
Summary: Two Brother ripped apart by fate, and the joker one off to be a Jack the other a Queen with a King with no heart. /Carverse/\Omegaverse\/Smut,Language,Rape, and Beating/
1. Bio

_**Character Bio**_

 ** _Ace Kingdom_**

 **King:** Ant Fernández Carriedo

Height: 6.0

Skin: Golden Bronze

Hair: Burnt Umber with white tip

Eye: Olive drab

Rank: Alpha

Relationship: Engaged to his Queen, Friend with benefits with Ace of Heart, Has nights with his elder brother the White Joker when he need really love for a night.

Personality: Abuses, Rarely lets the other royal leave the castle. fucks around with the Ace of hearts a lot, Acts kid out side the castle, lies to many face to make the Ace royal seem like they're living a dream.

 **Queen:** Flavio Rome Island

Height: 5.3

Skin: papayawhip

Hair: Onyx black with lavender tip

Eye: Lavender

Rank: Omega

Relationships: Forcefully engaged to his king, Best friends with his other royal as well as the Queen of Spade & the Red joker, Past relation with The Jack of Heart crushing hard on him.

Personality: Sweet, Motherly, Very feminine, Very intelligent, Buries emotion (Result of his king abuse), Smiles through everything, Can't hold his tongue around the Jack of Hearts.

 **Jack:** Tom Abel Wees

Height: 6.2

Skin: Blanch Almond

Hair: Gold

Eye: Forest Green

Rank: Beta

Relationships: Friends with his queen, Elder brother to his Ace and the Ace of Heart.

Personality: Shy, Slightly protective of his queen, Fear full of his King, Caring man, Well with children.

 **Ace:** Lenny Smith Wees

Height: 5.8

Skin: Navajo White

Hair: Wheat

Eye: Coral

Rank: Beta

Relationship: His queen Bodyguard (Deepening how insane his king gets), Younger to the Jack of Ace and the Ace of Hearts

Personality: Chill guy, Can be very serious if needed, Good listen (Just not to his King).

 _ **Heart Kingdom**_

 **King:** Lutz Berlin Beilschmidt

Height: 5.11

Skin: Bisque

Hair: Sun Blonde

Eye: Violet

Rank: Omega

Relationship: Younger brother to the Red Joker, Friends with his royal beside Bell (no one likes her)

Personality: Complains a lot, Flirt a lot, Ok at ruling his kingdom.

 **Queen:** Kuro Honda

Height: 5.5

Skin: Cornsilk

Hair: Jet Black

Eye: Blood Orange

Rank: Alpha

Relationship: Friends with the royal (minus Bell), Younger brother to the Jack of Spade.

Personality: Cold, Blood thirsty, Random hock up three time a week, glare at everything.

 **Jack:** Luciano Venice Talia

Height: 5.9

Skin: Peru

Hair: Burnt Sienna

Eye: Crimson

Rank: Alpha

Relationship: Deeply in love with Queen of Ace, Friend with his royal (beside Bell) And the Ace of Spade.

Personality: Moody, Foul mouth, Only kind to the Queen of Ace, Kill first ask later way of living

 **Ace:** Bell Anri Wees

Height: 5.2

Skin: Peach Puff

Hair: Burlywood

Eye: Pale Violet

Rank: Omega

Relationship: Sister to the Ace & Jack of Ace, Fuck buddy with the King of Ace

Personality: She just a horny bitch that like no one but her fuck buddy.

 _ **Spade Kingdom**_

 **King:** Allen Funeral Jones

Height: 5.6

Skin: Bronze

Hair: Deep Cherry Brown

Eye: Blood Red

Rank: Alpha

Relationship: Married to his Queen, Elder brother of his Jack, Friends with a few of the other kingdom

Personality:...Make one up He won't be in this much won't matter

 **Queen:** Oliver Wills Kirkland

Height: 5.3.50

Skin: Blanch Almond

Hair: Strawberry blond

Eye: Cyan

Rank: Omega

Relationship: Married to his King, Best friend with the Queen of Ace, Friendly with the other kingdom and his royals, Elder brother of the Black Joker.

Personality: similar to Flavio just more aggressive and doesn't impacts from abuse.

 **Jack** : Zang Wang

Height: 5.6

Skin: Cronsilk

Hair: Coal Black

Eye: Red Brown

Rank: Beta

Relationship: Elder brother to the Queen of Spade, See the King of Club when he can, Friends with some of the royal

Personality:...Legit will be just saying hello here and there

 **Ace** : James Saint Williams

Height: 6.2

Skin: Cornsilk

Hair: Gold

Eye: Orchid

Rank: Alpha

Relationship: Dating the Red Joker, Younger brother to his King.

Personality: Grump man,legit he will barley be in this too

 ** _Club Kingdom_**

 **King:** Nikolai Winters Braginski

Height: 6.3

Skin: Cornsilk

Hair: Chestnut

Eye: Scarlet

Rank: Omega

Relationships: Brother to his Jack and the Green Joker, Sees Zang some times, friends with most of the Royal

Personality: Shy, Never talk much, hides when people yell at him, intimidated by the other King even Lutz

 **Queen:** Eilbell Edelstein_Héderváry

Height: 5.4

Skin: Ivory

Hair: Strawberry blond

Eye: Magenta

Rank: Omega

Relationship: Married to her Ace, Sister Friend with Natitly, Think the Jack of Heart his a Son she never had, friends with the Red, Tan, and Green Joker

Personality: Never wants to get dirty, Stay away from fights unless she can end it with word.

 **Jack:** Natitly Spring Arlovskaya_Braginski

Height: 5.4

Skin: Misty Rose

Hair: Platinum blond

Eye: Powder Pink

Rank: Omega

Relationship: younger sister to her King and the Green Joker, Friends with most of the royal

Personality: Like Flavio just more expressive

 **Ace:** Rod Edelstenin

Height: 5.6

Skin: Moccasin

Hair: Auburn

Eye: Teal

Rank: Beta

Relationship: Married to his Queen

Personality: Speak Kindly, Makes Maid take break and does the cleaning his self

 _ **Diamond Kingdom**_

 **King:** Francisco Mist Bonnefoy

Height: 5.10

Skin: Moccasin

Hair: Sun Blond

Eye: Violet

Rank: Alpha

Relationships: Widow, Father to the Tan Joker, friend with his Queen, and Jack.

Personality: Always looks tired, Smock machine, never seems happy in the last four year.

 **Queen:** Lilz Jingle Zwingli

Height: 5.2

Skin: Peach Puff

Hair: Rosy Brown

Eye: Steel Blue

Rank: Omega

Relationship: Married to her Jack, and Is a support for her King after the lost of his wife

Personality: Sassy, and bossy

 **Jack:** Vine Wisp Zwingli

Height: 5.5

Skin: Misty Rose

Hair: Ombre

Eye: Amatista

Rank: Beta

Relationship: Married to his Queen, Close friends with his King and the Ace of Club

Personality: Shy, and Follow his wife like a puppy

 **Ace:** Mason

Height: 6.0

Skin: Moccasin

Hair: wheat

Eye: Deep Sky Blue

Rank: Alpha

Relationship: Married to a man named Lewis, Friend with the King of Spade and Jack of Ace.

Personality: Grumpy scary silent type.

 _ **Joker**_

 **Tan Joker:** Mara Jan Bonnefoy

Height: 5.4.75

Skin: Nutmeg

Hair: Coal Black

Eye: Maroon

Rank: Beta

Kingdom: Diamond

Relationship: Adoptive Daughter to the Diamond King and his late wife, Friend with Diamond and other Joker

Personality: ...I don't even think she comes up

 **Red Joker:** Gilen Pures Beilschmidt

Height: 5.5

Skin: Cream Pearl

Hair: Platinum

Eye: Blood Orange

Rank: Omega

Kingdom: Heart

Relationship: Elder brother to Heats King, Over four year with the Ace of Spade

Personality: Can hardly talk, scared easy, Very shy, Scared of people

 **Black Joker:** Peet Seas Kirkland

Height: 4.1

Skin: Blanch Almond

Hair: Fiery Blonde

Eye: Lime Green

Rank: Omega

Kingdom: Spade

Relationship: Younger brother to the Queen of Spade, Friend with Joker, Father like figure King of Spade

Personality: like 1pEngland

 **Green Joker:** Kat Autumns Braginski

Height: 5.5

Skin: Cornsilk

Hair: Chestnut

Eye: Purple Wine

Rank: Beta

Kingdom: Club

Relationship: Elder sister of the King and Jack of Club

Personality: Snobby

 **White Joker:** Jaime Lisbon Carriedo

Height: 5.4

Skin: Golden

Hair: Bleach Orange

Eye: Olive Drab

Rank: Omega

Kingdom: Ace

Relationship: Elder brother of the King of Ace, very caring to the Ace Royals, has relation with his brother if he ask

Personality: He has a few mental issues at time, but is really sweet.

 **(Ok so this was a FanFic I hand write in a notebook a while back so I thought I'd bring it to the only area in a little bit...And for the love of God this is apart of the story it's giving you little snips of the OF IT AS A ONE/SHOT OR SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW...But ya it's apart of a story i'll be transferring to the computer vary soon.)**


	2. Intro

In a land far off runned by five kingdoms. Each kingdom ruled by a King, Queen, Jack, and Ace. Each Kingdom's royal is chosen by the kingdom Joker or just by faits. One kingdom center's all the other.

 **Spade the center of all, and the Kingdom of Power**

 **Hearts the Kingdom of Love north to Spade**

 **Club the Kingdom of Luck south to Spade**

 **Diamonds the Kingdom of Wealth west of Spade**

 **Aces the Kingdom of Intelligence east of Spade**

Each Kingdom has a secret weapon that only the King or Queen has the ability to wield, and the Jack rarely has the ability to wield this weapon as well. Each Kingdom holds a special magic that the others normal can't contain. Each Royal has a certain amount of magic, and they are the only one who can use magic as well as their kingdom ability. _(The_ _weapon relates to their abilities)_

 **Spade has the ability to alter time**

 **Hearts has the ability to heal**

 **Clubs has the power over nature**

 **Aces has the power to inflict pain without touching other**

 **Diamond has the ability to stun, and paralyze people** _(Their Kingdom isn't big on fighting)_

Now all the Royal of the kingdom have very different rolls, but they are all normally the same. Out of the four royal the Jack is the only one with a roll not too heavy on war.

 **King:** The King has the most power in their kingdom no matter the ranking. The King controls the rules, and will most likely be the head of the army on a battlefield meaning the King is a Kingdom front line aka big trump card.

 **Queen:** The Queen can question their King if needed, but it doesn't happen much. They are the head member of the Navy, and they are normally the person that plans their attacks in the war.

 **Ace:** The Ace is the general of the kingdom they teach the men their Queen strategies enforcing the men to follow through. They recruit the men needed, and are by the King side in the war no matter what sometimes having to sadly break the Queen plan a little. If they Kingdom is in civil war normally the Ace is the only one sent out so the King does not hurt the kingdom too much.

 **Jack:** The Jack normally stay at the castle. They handle communication with other Kingdom, and all the Kingdom finances. If need be the Jack is always stationed at the Castle in case it's broken into during a war to fend off the foe.

Now this land has been around for sixty million years with around Seven billion people living on it since. Heart is the oldest kingdom of fifty eight million years they have the most people. With over two billion and five hundred _ **(2,000,000,500)**_ living in the kingdom.

Club, and Diamond have the same amount of people living in them with one billion nine hundred million fifty million four thousand ninety nine thousand and seven hundred _ **(1,950,499,700)**_ people each. They have an age gap of ten year though as Club is forty six million year old, and Diamond is only thirty six million.

Spade is the second smallest as well as second youngest of kingdom aging at twenty million year old with roughly one million and a hundred **(1,000,000,100)** people living in it.

Ace is the youngest Kingdom aging nine hundred thousand and ninety nine thousand years with only ninety nine million _ **(99,000,000)**_ people living with them. Since the kingdom is so young other kingdom treat them as rejects since they were by people that were unwanted by any other Kingdom as well as the marking of a new type of Joker birth. _**(No Joker don't live forever the Joker before them is forced to have two or more children so they may have one normal to hold the name, and the other a Joker for their kingdom)**_

 _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **?Pov**_

I crawled into bed with my brother getting ready to tell him a bedtime story since our mom was sick still. He's only ten, but he has the mental age of a toddler…..I love it though.

"Ok fratello it's almost time for bed want me to tell you a story." Crimson eyes looked up at me big, and innocent.

"Uhuh stowy time." I smiled, and nuzzled into him.

"Long ago their use to be four kingdoms here in Versea-"

"But fwatello there are five kingdom." I stroked my brother hair.

"Well there are now you'll see soon can I continue?" He nodded his head, and nuzzled into me looking at the wall cutely.

"Ok well there use to be only four kingdom Spade, Heart, Club, and Diamond they all lived together happy but…..nine hundred thousand years ago some people start noticing weird marks on their body….Do you know what they were."

"Uhuh they were da mark of Ace wight fwatello" I patted my brother head.

"Yes they were the white Joker had been born into the world, and since it was a baby it was throwing royal mark everywhere, but only two people had marks different from the rest."

"Ow Ow you mean Queen Flavia and King Annet _(this is female name)_ wight da first King and Queen of Aces?" I smiled softly, and nodded my head.

"Yes those two now the other Joker, and Kingdoms hunt the two down to help them understand their role. The Joker gave them the old Joker land where they were told to start to build their Kingdom together. Now while they did that the Joker hunted down the baby White Joker to find a way to pin down the Jack and Ace out of the thousand marked with their marks."

"That's when they found Tammy and Lula wight."

"Yes it is…..Luci can you just let me tell the story."

"Oh i'm sorry Falie" Luci looked away embarrassed. I hugged him making him go back to his cute self.

"So after that the four new royals slowly built their kingdom they tried to make friends with the other kingdom, but because of how new they were the others turned them away leaving them in the dark, with only their self to keep up survival." I heard Luci gasp softly.

"...The other Kingdom still shun the kingdom of no color…it's rare for the Aces kingdom to go to events since they were so unwanted in the past…." I felt Luci hug me really tight.

"Falie don't worwy i'll love you even if you end up being a Ace you'll always be my Falie at heart." I smiled softly, and hugged my brother tightly.

"I love you Luci…..will always have each other right?" I heard soft little snooze after that. I looked over to see Luciano sleeping against my shoulder I smiled softly, and stroked his hair. "Sleep well fratello." I smiled softly, and kissed his head falling asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 1

_**(Six Year Later)**_

 **LucianoPov**

Soft little pants ran through our room as we shared hungry kisses. I heard him moan softly into our kiss as he gently clawed at my back his last heat ended a week ago so he's very needy. I gently pushed him down fully on the bed. He broke the kiss sighing softly looking up at me with sparkling lavender eye's. I licked my lips kissing, and nibbling my way down his shirtless body. I heard him gasp softly when my lips would land on his sweet spots leading me to bit each one making him tug on my hair as needy moan left his mouth. I pulled his pants off leaving him in just his underwear _(lace women bikini style)._

I kissed along his underwear leaving my mark on his thigh as much as I could the whole process was making him moan so cutely since his thighs are even more sensitive than his neck. He trugged at my pant's, and whined a little. I took my pants of getting his hint, but it obviously wasn't enough since he almost ripped my underwear _(boxer brief)_ off if hadn't stopped him.

"Hey calm down I know you've been wanting this for a while I have too so stop trying to fucking rush this ok." He pouted, but nodded his head wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Ok Luci… i'm just still coming down from my heat, and you smell amazing it's hard to stay calm." I nodded, and kissed his head.

"It's ok Fal, and I know what you mean you're intoxicating." He pulled me down, and kissed me deeply smiling softly into our heated makeout session that was forming. He ran his hands up, and down my back making me hiss softly when his finger would run over my left shoulder. He looked at me a little concerned, but I just shrugged it off giving his neck some ghost kisses while I took our underwear off. He shivered, and gave me a gentle smile. I moved over getting some form of lube to use. I heard Flavio gasp softly I looking over at him confusedly. He looked like a fish out of water.

"Fal are you ok?" He pouted, and shook his head.

"Luciano…..Can you please turn around I need to see your shoulder." I glared at him a little.

"What on my back is more important then what we're about to do." He bit his lip, and rubbed his leg together some.

"I...You just have too i'm sorry." I rolled my eye's as he made me turn around only for a chocked out sob to leave his lips. My eye's widen, and I shot right back around to see him getting up off the bed walking to our closet.

"Fal what are you fu-"

"Luci…...you need to look at your shoulder in the mirror." I rolled my eye's, and did as he said only for my face to go pale. Right their in it's inflamed glory was the royal mark of the Jack of Hearts. _( Lookup Baroque Punk Heart Locket but replace the key hole with a J that's the Mark)_

"I….This...Wh-...How." Flavio looked at me sadly, and slowly got dressed, but I did catch a look of a tattoo on his lower back. To bad what's on the back of my shoulder isn't a tattoo…..even though I don't remember Fal getting any. "What….Uh what do we do about this."

"...I take you to the castle, and inform them their Jack has been found"

"Wait we can't even finish what we started, and just stay together for a few more days." Flavio looked at me sadly, and rubbed his eyes shaking his head.

"Do you know what would happen to me if we continue to do as we please with you now marked as the Jack of Heart…..If it was any other kingdom we'd be fine but….. This is Heart and well…" He trailed off, and looked like he'd start crying more.

"...But what Fal." He rubbed his arms nervously.

"The King will cut off any head that dare let the Jack bed them if they are a non royal of any Kingdom…..last I checked i'm just Flavio Island." I walked over and kissed him deeply a startled sound left his throat, but he slowly melted into me. I pulled away, and rested our heads together.

"...This won't be goodbye….and no matter what your the only fucking person for me you're my damn joy and my fucking weakness…..This is scary and fucking bullshit, but i'll never fully leave you Fal." He was crying softly by the time I finished speaking. I gently wiped away his tears because his face really isn't made for them he looks wrong cry like it's not natural.

"F-Fratello I-I…" I held him to my chest, and stroked his hair.

"Shh I know…..I love you too, and probably only ever you." I kissed his head, and held him till he was done crying. He told me to get dress soon so we could head to the castle. I did as he told me not wanting him to upset him. He came in after like eight minutes of me trying to pick my shoes.

"...Lucia-...have you been trying to pick your shoe for eight minutes." He just blinked stunned.

"No…..only five….um ok fire brick or dark red…" I sighed out. Fal smiled softly making his way over to me. He plopped my maroon hat on my head, and looked at my shoe.

"The dark red will go better with the maroon silly that's easy to see firebrick is too light." I sighed softly, and looked at him sadly.

"I'm going to miss this you trying to teach me thing about fashion when I would normally give no fucks to the shit but….Say every little thing you know I don't fucking care…...just so I can stay with you longer it may turn into mumbles as I just watch you be so damn cute and hyper but it will be fucking worth it if I get to be with you for a little longer god just give me this one damn thing fratello." He smiled sadly at me, and stroked my cheek then got on his tip-toe kissing my forehead.

"Luci I can't it will take years for me to do that….and we can't have years they will come looking, and when they do…...will both be in trouble me i'll be hung for treason and you…..forced to pull the lever that hangs me." I watched as he left our room. I sigh softly following sadly behind him into **My kingdom** now it seems even if all I want is Fal he was my kingdom not Hearts.

Flavio held onto my arm the whole time. Trying to tell me about how all five kingdom work since i'll be dealing with them from afar the most it seem. I did my best to listen to him, but he was just too damn cute so I used the time to just remember every little thing about him. His soft skin that never had a mark on it, his sparkling eyes with their lovely color, how shiny his hair is, how soft it is, how sweet he is, how energetic he is, and so much more.

"Luci are you listening?" I looked down at him, and leaned into him.

"I'm doing my best Fal but you're just so damn cute it gets distracting." Fal blushed softly, and nuzzled into me some. He continued his little mumbles of how to be a royal. After about an hour we finally got a street away from the castle. Fal let go of my arm, and started to mope a little bit. I sighed softly, and continued to watch him.

"...I'll do my best to visit you ok." He looked over at me, and smiled softly.

"I'd like that Luci…...a lot." He mumbled softly, then made his way up to the castle me trailing behind him.

"I REQUEST ENTRANCE INTO THE CASTLE!" Some guards looked down at us judgingly, and some where getting their weapon ready. 'I don't care if i'm this kingdoms Jack hurt him and I swear i'll hurt every single one of you that did' I glared at them while that just kept turning through my head.

"AND WHY SHOULD WE LET YOU TWO IN!" Flavio grabbed his arm trying to prevent his nervous tick from kicking in.

"I COME WITH NEWS…...THE JACK OF HEART HAS BEEN LOCATED, AND I WISH TO HAVE THE ROYAL PROVE IT!" The guards dropped everything as they mumbled to one another.

"GET THE ACE MEN…..AND THE RED JOKER WILL NEED THEM BOTH IN THIS MATTER." Flavio let a calming breath leave his lips as some of the guards left only to return, and surround us. I looked at Fal concerned wanting to hold him to help comfort him since he can get slight panic attack around this many inpowered people, but he just shook his head a tear or two falling as he did.

After what felt like hours of watching Fal trying to control the panic eating him up the men finally spread out letting two people inside the ring of men. The first was a women she had I guess burlywood colored shoulder length hair that flipped up at the ends, and pale violet eye's. 'Now I myself enjoy looking at any type of purple eye's but hers I want to rip out of her skull.' She had on rouge jacket with a heart sewn onto the breast pocket. She had a salmon shirt under the jacket with berry colored pants. To finish it she had brick colored boot that went halfway up her calf.

The person with her was a man. He had platinum colored hair with two pieces that almost looked like bit up dog ears the color of amaranth, and his eye's were a blood orange color as well. He was wearing a deep cavern colored jacket and pants with a carnelian shirt. He had some boot that stopped under his knees, and this weird carnelian demon tail thing.

"So one of you thinks you're our Jack huh well which one…..Gilen it better not be the bitchy one….hell I don't want the slutty looking one either." I glared at the women who flat out insulted my brother. I felt a small growl leave the back of my throat. The other guy looked slightly worried, and the women just looked annoyed. Before my anger got to the max point I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Fal shaking his head.

"Luciano you need to calm down I know you're upset, but having a fit won't fix anything ok?" I took some calming breath, and nodded my head.

"I….I found the mark on the back of my left shoulder today after bathing." The girl glared at the guy Gilen I guess. He sighed, and closed his eyes then reopened them after a few minutes.

"I uh….Ja…..It's….Jack ja" He stuttered out. He looked at Fal, and panicked a little. "I….I….I …...JOKER'S!" He disappeared into a puff of red smoke leaving three confused people behind.

"He never stops getting weirder….or less helpful." The women grumbled out. "Well I'm your Ace Bell Wees….what's your full name?"

"Luciano Talia…." She nodded her head, and shot a glare at Flavio.

"And you're still here because~?" Fal jumped a little, and bowed to her which she didn't deserve.

"I-I'm so sorry your highness I was just waiting to bid farewell to my brother if that's ok with you." She rolled her eye's, and turned back towards the castle.

"Make it fast I need to show him around, and a bunch of other shit you'll just make it longer for me to go see my lover." Fal held a hand to his heart, and took a calming breath. He looked over at me with a gentle smile.

"I….I….You will do amazing I know it." He smiled sadly fixing my jacket. He looked up at me with watery eyes, but they told me everything he was too scared to say around people with authority. I hugged him tightly stroking his hair some.

"Well you did teach me as much as you could…..I….You too...I'll try to see you when I can Fal you'll probably never leave my mind." I heard him sniffle as he hugged me tightly burying his face in my chest.

"I didn't even sa-"

"You didn't have to your eyes did for you like they always did now mine can fucking do it to sooth you." I looked down at his teared filled eyes only more to form, and choked sobs form from his throat. "You'll always be the only one for me please remember that." I whispered softly into his pretty onyx and lavender tipped hair. He nodded his head pouting a little. I gently kissed his forehead hoping no one gets any really bad idea from it. He looked up at me wide eyed. I just looked at him with a straight face.

"I'll see you whenever I can fratello." He slowly nodded his head, and backed away from me.

"I'll um write when I can to you I don't expect to get many letter back." He said twirling his fingers. I rolled my eyes at his silliness.

"You'll get your letter don't worry you idiot." He nodded his head, and slowly left through an opening the guards allowed. I watched as long as I could before an annoyed sigh filled my ear.

"Well come on Jackass I don't have all day." I glared at the women behind me.

"Last time I checked from the moment I got this mark I gained more power than you I control what happens with other kingdom and i'm this castle protection in war so let's start this shit again _Jack to Ace_." Her eye's widen. She slowly bowed to me fighting back a glare or growl.

"Y-Your highness it's a pleasure to see you have been found….L-Let me show you around before I leave for diplomatic reason to the other Kingdom." I wait for her to stand up. I walked by her slowly after she did then leaned in close to her.

"Now was that so hard _Bell_." She swallowed nervously.

"Um no your highness it was not that hard." I saw some of the men looking at use shooked. 'I guess no one has taught this bitch how to act'.

"Good now you were saying something about a tour well we should get fucking moving shouldn't we." She nodded her head, and lead me through the whole castle. 'This is going to be hell'


	4. Chapter 2

**FlavioPov**

I cried softly as I made my way home without _him_ I know he said he would try, but I know more than most he won't get any breaks for the first three years without getting in trouble. I looked up at the sky feeling the sun shine down on me.

"...I love you...and only you too." I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt another wave of hormonal induced sadness rush over me thanks to me still not being fully over my heat. "W-Why him...C-Couldn't the Jokers, and Fates pick any other person…...Why the only thing I had left whyyy!"

I felt many eyes on me as I cried heavily there out on the street. Some might be able to tell from the smells rushing from me, but some would just think i'm a normal cry baby omega. I did my best to walk home with my blurry vision, and mind. I think I got to in front of our neighbor house before I fell to my knees having trouble breathing from how heavy I was crying, and the darn hormone were reacting like he just died. I guess you could say he did being a royal means no free time ever now. As the realization dawned on me more my sobs became louder.

"Mein gott Flavio what in heaven is wrong dear." I heard our neighbor say I think. I slowly looked over to see a lady smaller than me wobble over with her cane. "Flavio what is the matter where is that grumpy lover of yours...I mean brother."

"He….The...It….I-"I couldn't even speak as more sobs came rushing through my throat. Mrs. Germ somehow found a way to get down next to me. She wrapped me up in her arms humming to me, and stroking my hair.

"It's ok sweet i'm sure whatever it is i'm sure it will be ok...can you calm down for me dear." I did my best taking as many calming breath so I was left a sniffling mess with tears falling slower. "There you go sweetie now come with old Mrs. Germ, and we can talk in my house." I nodded my head slowly following the little old lady into her house.

"Now Flavio dear what in gott name is wrong." She asked again as she gave me some tea to sip on. I picked up her cup with shaky hands sipping it slowly.

"I um it's kind of silly ." I mumbled into the cup looking around at her house even though I know the lay out by heart.

"You were bawling your eyes out dear I'd say that's more then silly….Did your lov-brother leave you." I took a calming breath, and slowly nodded my head.

"We found the Jack of Hearts mark on his shoulder a few hour ago….I...I'd rather had him leave me normally then against his will…...God I….He was all I had Mrs. Germ the Joker and Fates took him from me Mrs. Germ." She looked at me softly, and rubbed my leg.

"Oh Sweetie i'm so sorry for the both of you...maybe you're still in luck you never know." I just stared at my tea for a bit.

"There is no _Luck_ he's the Jack of the Heart HEARTS…..and i'm just Flavio Island Kings Lutz will have my head in a heartbeat or Queen Kuro…..I'm not sure who has more power at this point since Lutz is omega." I heard her laugh softly.

"Oh dear has anyone told you you're too smart for normal people." I smiled softly, and sipped my tea.

"Si Luci, Mamma, and you." She ruffed up my hair making me pout, and fix it. She laughed a little more at my reaction.

"Oh with brains like yours I think you'll be going places dear, and you will get everything that you need in those places." I sighed softly looking at her ceiling.

"If they don't have Luci then I don't care Ma'am…...again thank you for helping me calm down." She nodded her head.

"I might be old, but I was an omega too long ago dear." I stood up taking my cup into her kitchen, and did whatever dishes needed done.

"I know you were the one that helped me and Luci both when our ranking effects kicked in." I heard her snort softly.

"Oh yes you were the most fertile first heated omega this blocked had smelt...that poor brother of yours I can't tell you how many people he nearly killed protecting you...then their was him reaching age right before your heat…..We locked him in my bathroom didn't we." I blushed softly at all the memories flooding my mind.

"Uh um yes I think we did while I was locked in your room with you…..that was the year after mom passed I went through my first heat ."

"Oh yes poor Valentina after so many year of fight that sickness she finally lost when you boy needed her most." I looked at the drying dishes sadly.

"You can't blame her ma'am she fought eight long year….she should've left sooner to stop her pain, but a mother love is too strong I guess." I sighed softly, and looked at Mrs. Germ giving her a soft smile. "I think i'll be heading over to my house Mrs. Germ thank you for letting me stay for a bit."

"Any time my dear you boys were like my grandkids that my no good boys couldn't give me." I chuckled softly, and made my way to my house only to see a women already their.

"WHO ARE YOU!" She looked at me boredly with her deep maroon eyes that oddly went well with her nutmeg skin. She had straight coal black hair to her behind, and she was wearing an ebony half jacket, and boot that went to her knee as well as a little hat that made it look like she had dog ear that pokes out tan, and under her jacket was a red wine dress that stopped a fourth down her thigh. The most odd thing had to be the little tan demon tail flowing out of it.

"Mara Tan Joker the others are coming so just sit, and do whatever Queens picked by fate do." She said as she laid down on my couch.

"What? QUEEN!"

"Ugh is this a man's closet it fucking looks like it…..HOW SKINNY IS THIS BITCH I'D RIP THIS SHIT IF I TRIED PUTTING IT ON!" I pecked inside my room to see a woman with chestnut hair, cornsilk skin, and purple wine eye throwing my clothes everywhere. She shared some of the same features as um _Mara_ I guess. She had a mint leaf color tail as well as dog ear popping out of her dark hair. She had on a rosewood crop top sweater thing, and coal black jacket buttoned around her neck that went to her thighs. She wore a short coal black skirt with a tiny bit longer skin tight rosewood one under it. Then coal black boots with rosewood laces that went to the middle of her thigh yet some how it wasn't high enough to reach her skirts.

"...Um...Who are you….why are you trashing my room." she made a tsking sound shaking her head

"I'm Kat the Green Joker your clothes are useless for me ugh." I looked at the female joker confusedly till I heard a sound from my kitchen. I walked in to see that man _Gilen_ I think his name was from earlier with a child in his lap. They looked like they had just fallen or something.

The little boy was rubbing his lime green eye while Gilen patted his fiery blonde hair down to his blanch almond forehead. The little boy had a matte black hat with a white devil face or something on the side of it. His hat bulged up from his ears I can only assume match the pitch black tail. He had on something similar to the man he was sitting one just he had a half jacket instead, and the black area where matte not deep cavern black.

"I um Gilen si….You're the Red Joker I think I remember." The man looked up, and nodded his head holding onto the child a little. I got to their level. "I know your friend's name, but what's your's." The little kid blushed crossing his arms, and turning away from me.

"It's Peet what is it to you….I may be the Black Joker." I sighed softly. 'Well I guess this kid isn't as sweet as he seems'

"I um is ….uh...gott...Jaime… he here." I smiled softly as Gilen did his best talking to me.

"No not that I know of Gills." Gilen blushed heavily, and hide his face in Peet head. 'The grown man is more cute then the child ironic'.

"GUYS I'M HERE I'M HERE ON TIME FOR ONCE SEE!" Everyone looked into the living room to see a man with bleach orange hair that was straight to the top of his ear then curly till it stopped at his chin. He had light olive drab eye's with golden skin. His outfit was a bit odd compared to the other. He had a white collar around his neck, He had a short sleeve white jacket that looked like it was attacked by a fire with all the hole toward the bottom. He had a jet black shirt, pants, and calf high boots on. His tail, and ear were white as well.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO PRETTY YOU'LL BE A GREAT QUEEN FOR MY HERMANO!" I blinked confusedly at this over hyper man. " MY MENOR HERMANO IS SO GREAT HE'S MUY PERFECTO YOU'LL AGREE AMIGO." I looked around at the other four who seemed to think this new person was insane.

"Um…...What do you mean Queen...and these four don't seem to agree." The man happy go lucky mood switch with a snapped.

"MY HERMANO IS PERFECTO RIGHT EVERYONE." The man growled at the other joker. Gilen and Peet nodded their head holding onto each other. Kat rolled her eye's.

"Oh you men Satan ya if perfect means raping, and beating all in his castle then he's amazing just great. I honestly wouldn't trust non-living things with him let alone a human." Mara grumbled out.

"MARA DO WE NEED TO HAVE A TALK! Again." He grumbled with so much venom towards her.

"No we don't need _another talk_." She sassed slightly

"ANYWAY~ MY HERMANO IS PERFECTO MARA WAS JUST TALKING ABOUT THE JACK TOM…...Right Mara." She grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Ya Ant's so great that his amazingness silences everyone cause their all amazed totally not scared shitless and Tom is just awful never talks just limps around bruised like a banana with begging eyes for who knows what." Mara grumbled out.

"SEE MY HERMANO IF PERFECTO AND YOU'RE PERFECTO TO BE HIS SWEET QUEEN I'LL COME GET YOU IN A WEEK CUTIE!" With that he disappeared in a puff of white smoke. I felt tears slowly form in my eyes.

"I….I don't the king he-." I felt arms wrap around me from many direction.

"We're sorry please stay strong your highness." I crumbled into all the joker as they comforted me.

 _ **(A Week Later)**_

I put a picture of Luci, and I in my bag before the White Joker takes me to hell. The other told me what it's going to be like, and the thought alone sends me throwing up from fear. I can't get out of this the fate pick everyone for a reason….why they picked my king only they know. I lifted up my dress looking at the mark of the Queen of Aces on my tail bone _(the cover)._ This little thing is sending me to hell or just something i'd never wish on my worst enemy.

"OK CUTIE I'M HERE READY TO GO MY HERMANO IS SO EXCITED TO MET YOU I'VE TOLD EVERYONE JUST HOW CUTE YOU ARE SO MANY ARE READY TO SEE YOU!" I swallowed nervously walking out of my room in a black and white dress. It was see through around my neck and shoulder then there a was a heart hole that would show cleavage if I was a woman. It puffed out under where my breast would of went. There was a white A in between the puffed area and a lace area that flow into the black first gown that would be at my hip, and the white one went to under my knee. I had black heel that wrapped around my bottom calf, and added like three inches to my height.

"Um is this necessary I might be gay, but I don't-

"I've seen your underwear drawer yes it's fine you'll grow to love it dear." I sighed softly holding my hands in front of me. "COME ON MY HERMANO IS WAITING LET'S GO." Jaime grabbed my hand, and we teleported to what I can guess is the Aces castle. I saw three people sitting on thrones the two blonde people looked worried. The one that I can assume is the king got off his throne making his way to me. He had burnt umber hair with white tip, his eye's were olive drab like his brother but his made me feel sick, and he was a golden bronze color.

He smirked got bigger the closer he got to me, and Jaime. Jaime was bouncing happy, but his smile fell when the king came to me instead of him. I looked at the tall man before me nervously. He licked his lips looking me up, and down which made me sick. He reached his hand out, and rubbed my cheek then grabbed my jaw roughly.

"Hello~ you're a lovely little bitch aren't you...Well~ you're mine now princess so let's enjoy this little adventure I hope you're more fun than our lousy Jack or maid are." I was shaking fearfully at this his mouth was getting too close to mine for my liking. I pushed him away, and held onto my arms. The two blonde boy gave me pitty looks.

"You little-" A sharp pain flared through my cheek "So you going to be like that huh." He grabbed my throat squeezed some. Tears slowly ran down my cheeks the tighter he squeezed. I felt him get closer to my face from how heavy his breathing was.

"You're going to regret fucking everything you damn bitch." He replaced his finger with his teeth. Drawing a pain filled yelp as I clawed at the arm he was using to keep me from moving I whimpered as he bite hard the more I fought him. I cried silently as I finally just followed the rule of the other joker. ' _The best we can tell you…..just go along with it Tom says it hurts less…..the castle doctor will also give you any pill needed plus they have wine to drink the memories away'_. He finally let me go dropping me to the floor as blood seep into the black part of my dress. I held a shaky hand to my neck as I shook trying to not make a sound as I cried.

"You better learn I get what I want if that's you then I fucking get you." He stomped out the throne room. I didn't let it out till he was fully gone my sobs filled the once silent room. The Jack and Ace rushed to me trying to look at my neck, and bruising cheek. They held me, and rocked me as I cried into the Jack chest.

"We may not know you yet….but will protect you our Queen we're sorry our King embodies Satan but we promises to protect you." They said at the same time. I don't remember much after that I ended up crying myself to sleep in the boy's arms.


	5. Chapter 3

_**(Five Year Later)**_

 **LucianoPOV**

 _I sighed softly as I made my way down the street to our home….well his home now. I worked my ass off just so I could finally see him again. I wrote every day telling him how far I had gotten in my three weeks of being a royal, but he has yet to respond to any of them after the first week. I finally reached my destination only to see that the place looked abandoned. All my letter were over filling the mailbox, and from the window I could see dust everywhere. I looked for one of the old keys, but found none._

 _"Looking for your brother your highness?" I turned around to see Mrs. Germ sweeping her porch so she could sit on it._

 _"Um yes…..Have you seen him Mrs. Germ the place looks like no fucking life has touched it." She sighed softly, and rubbed her back._

 _"I'm afraid to tell you because it hasn't….Dear Flavio got taken away by some people a week or two ago." I flinched when she said that. It felt like someone had just shot me in the chest._

 _"Y-You're fucking joking right he wouldn't just leave or be taken for any reason." She gave me a soft sad smile._

 _"I'm afraid it's true people finally noticed how intelligent he was dear best to use what fate gives you then to hide it dear." My eye's started to sting. I slowly made my way back down the road._

 _"WAIT DO YOU WANT TO COME HAVE A CUP OF TEA OR SOMETHING DEAR!" Mrs. Germ yelled after me. I shook my head, and walked slightly faster to the castle locking myself way in my room once there. I cried out my anger, and any other emotion slowly over filling me._

 _"We fucking promised….WE FUCKING PROMISED!...Why….WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" I punched my wall a few times causing a bunch of the staff to rush to my room trying to enter it._

 _"YOUR HIGHNESS ARE YOU OK….YOUR HIGHNESS LET US IN WHAT IS THE COMMOTION!" I growled, and threw something at the door._

 _"GO THE HELL AWAY YOUR FUCKING FATES HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME! EVERY GODDAMN THING!" Many gasp rang through the hall, and a scream or two. I slid down the wall by the door crying into my knees. I slowly turned my head seeing a newer picture of the two of us together. Fal on my back resting his chin on my head with that damn sunshine of a smile while I held onto his legs trying to look up at him. I just stared at the picture for a while the last thing he sent me before it was all cut off by who knows. I got up on shaky legs walking to the picture. I slowly picked it up looking at him for a little longer. I kissed his head, and bit my lip trying to contain the tears somewhat._

 _"I fucking love you goddamn it I fucking love you more then I fucking should I don't care….I will see you again one day….we promised."_

* * *

I bolted awake, and held my head. I grumbled as that damn month kept repeating in my mind. I dream about it every night no matter what I do.

"It's been five damn years why can't I just fucking forget…..Why can't I stop loving you goddamn it." I grumbled out to the picture on my night stand. It was still in such good conditions. "...Are you still happy?….Did you change?…..Did….Did you fall out of love with me?…..Because it's obvious I can't stop loving you no matter what I do." I heard my door creak open slowly.

"Your Highness it's time to wake up the King's birthday is tonight, and the Aces have agreed to come to another Kingdom event beside solo events with Spade." I looked at the butler annoyed.

"I'm already fucking up Vasile as you can fucking see…..And you said Aces are coming?"

"Um yes your Highness…..do you know of them I know they have been very silent during this round of royal bu-"

"Yes I know all about most of the Kingdom's my brother knew every little thing you could, and he taught me all he could about most fucking thing before fate took us from each other so yes I fucking know about them." The butler nodded his head, and left me to do as I please till breakfast then the planning for the 'King birthday that is sadly left to me. I walked to my wardrobe pulling out my outfit for the day.

I pulled on some merlot pants then some brick colored boot that go to under my knee. I tucked a shell pink shirt into my pants then threw on a merlot jacket, and to top it off I put my maroon hat with two shell pink feather that form hearts on top of my head.

"Well I can always say one thing his stupid fashion tips only went on deft ear half the time." I made my way out to the dinning area only for some of the staff to usher me to the ballroom to start planning for Lutz twenty fifth birthday. I groaned softly as they tugged me along.

"You must start planning now your Highness yes I know you've just woken, but this is for the King if it was your's or the Ace birthday then we would have let you eat. My deepest apologies, but you will have some help maybe ask someone to grab you something when you're almost done with all the work." I watched as the maid left the room leaving me with some of the staff.

"Alright let's get this fucking over with i'm fucking hungry, and I know you people are fucking drop dead tired." Some of the people nodded their heads other just shrugged. "Good now I need you four to start dragging in table. You three start pulling out all of the decorations order the seamstresses to fix up what there is needed or just make new shit. Cook do your damn title. You five will clean this room fucking spot less while I get the thrones and other things set up. DO YOU ALL FUCKING UNDERSTAND!"

"YES YOUR HIGHNESS!" I watched everyone run off to do as they needed, then I made my way to get the throne's and carpets ready as well as guest rooms. I was so caught up get all the room ready that I slowly forgot the time.

"YOUR HIGHNESS! THERE YOU ARE YOU ONLY HAVE A HOUR BEFORE OUR PEOPLE ARRIVE THEN HALF BEFORE THE OTHER KINGDOMS!" I heard my butler say panicked as he came into the room.

"Oh thank you Vasile...Can you go run my bath than i'm almost done with the King and Queen of Aces room." The man nodded, and rushed off to get my bath ready. I looked around the room seeing if I missed anything, then went to check on the other stuff. For royal staff they go even beyond what they are needed to do. After a rushed walk to my room I managed to bathe, and redress before the hour hit. I made my way into the ballroom where the other were already there. Bell was grumpy, Kuro annoyed, and Lutz was pouting.

"The Jackass finally showed his face." I glared at Bell.

"And what the hell did you do I was running around this damn castle all day planning this damn thing which caused me both my lunch and breakfast!" She just looked away from me not daring to open her mouth till one of us speaks to her.

"Ah thank god you're here she won't shut up it's so goddamn annoying." I chuckled softly, and sat next to the annoyed Queen.

"Trust me I fucking know Kuro."

"I thought you were going to miss seeing our people Luciano thank god you're here they ask too many question when you're not around." I gave Lutz an annoyed look.

"You know what's a good fucking idea stop bitchin about your people and man the fuck up you're the damn king for crying out loud stop acting like a fucking bitch." I grumbled out to my King. He pouted, and crossed his arms slowly nodding his head. All of our heads shot to the door when we heard the horns start to play. We all sighed softly 'well here comes our people'.

By the times the Kingdoms were rolling in our people had asked use over fifty questions in the matter of thirty minutes. I thought Kuro would slice some people neck when they walked up to ask him personal questions….to be honest I was even closer than him at this point he had held an arm in front of me a few times keeping me from breaking people's necks.

"Your Majesties the Kingdom of Spade has shown up let me us welcome them in?"

"Ja let them in Miroslav." Lutz mumbled out to the announcer.

"First we welcome James Ace of Spade." In walked James with his vicious orchid eye's, and his tied back golden hair. He bowed to us then left.

"Second we welcome Zang Jack of Spade." Kuro elder brother walked in to us he patted Kuro head then left without getting his hand bit this time.

"Third we welcome Oliver Queen of Spade." Oliver skipped up to us, and kissed Lutz head wishing him a happy birthday.

"Finally we welcome Allen King of Spade." Allen nodded to Lutz, and Kuro then made his way to his husband.

"Well Allen seemed distant." I mumbled out making Bell chuckle.

"Does it matter so what if he was why should anyone but Spade care." I pinched my nose.

"Bell I honestly have no clue how you got this fucking role….I MORE HUMANE THAN YOU and that's saying A LOT." She rolled her eye's, and watched some of the men.

"Shall we welcome the Clubs kingdom your Highness they just arrived." Miroslav questioned to Lutz who just nodded his head yes.

"First we Welcome Rod Ace of Clubs." Rod walked in with his hands behind his back.

"Happy birthday Lutz, and nice to see you son." Rod said looking at me with a gentle smile.

"For the last time you and Eilbell can't adopt a grown man...I'M NOT YOUR SON." Rod chuckled, and walked off into the crowd.

"Those two will never learn will they." I sighed, and rubbed my eye's.

"No Kuro they won't."

"Second we welcome Natitly Jack of Clubs." Nat walked in, and bowed to use before she made way to find her Ace.

"Third we welcome Eilbell Queen of Clubs." Elly ran right to me hugging me tightly.

"Aw how's Mama baba doing." I grumbled trying to push the Elly off of me.

"I'm not your baby, child, or whatever I was a grown man when we met for the love of fucking god get off of me." She pouted, and did just that rushing to Rod probably to complain about how rude his _son_ is.

"Luciano can't you be a little nice she just wants a child since a sickness made her unable to have any after her first one was stillborn." I grumbled softly waiting for Nik to be welcomed in.

"Um ok Finally we welcome Nikolai King of Clubs." Nik walked in waving slightly then going to see Zang, and his sister.

"Ok well the only one not here is Aces still, and I can assume we are aloud to welcome Diamonds in." We all nodded our heads. Miroslav thanked use and started welcoming people again.

"First we welcome Mason Ace of Diamonds." Mason just nodded then went to find the booze.

"Second we welcome Vine Jack of Diamonds." Vine waved to us nervously then waited for his wife to enter.

"Third we welcome Lilz Queen of Diamonds." Lilz walked in bowing to us glaring a little, then grabbed her husband's arm walking off with him.

"Finally we welcome Francisco King of Diamonds." Fran walked in he winked at Lutz causing the idiot to blush. Fran walked off smirking after getting his need reaction from my King.

"Is that it Miroslav has Aces skipped out on another event." Kuro grumbled out annoyedly.

"I believe s-"

"WAIT!" Everyone looked over at the throne room doors being pushed open. A man with ink black hair rushed in he seemed to only have one ink colored eye while the other on was completely white with a scar running down from his eyebrow to his cheek bone. "I'm so sorry your Majesties i'm Remuno Borga i'm the Queen of Aces butler we our so sorry for our tardiness the Queen was feeling slightly ill, and we almost got flooded out on the way here…..If you would please let me welcome my royal family we would be every happy." Lutz shot me, and Kuro a pleading look of help. We both nodded our heads helping the omega calm down. He sighed softly.

"You may continue Mr. Borga remember it goes Ace, Jack, Queen, then King." The younger man nodded his head.

"Ok let me introduce my Ace LENNY ACE OF ACES!" We all noticed Bell flinch as a young man walked in he had wheat colored hair, and coral eyes.

"Royal of Heart a pleasure it is to finally met others beside the Spadians we are still very sorry our Queen had a horrible headache this evening making them struggle with focusing, and as you know that's never good for a Queen of Aces since they do have the clearest mind in the land." We all nodded understanding.

"It's so nice to met you as well is it true your Queen plans all the winning strategies in your civil war so well they only last a month or two." Lenny laughed softly.

"Ah yes it's true my Queen is just amazing I'd ask for no one else to prote-rule with…" We all looked at him confused. 'Was he going to say protect last I checked that's the King job why Is the Ace protecting the Queen instead'. We watched as Lenny left to see the Spadians.

"He's great anyway Let me introduce my Jack TOM JACK OF ACES." We again noticed Bell flinch as a man with forest green eyes, and golden smoothed down hair walked in.

"Hello Heartish Royals….Bell?"

"H-Hey Tommy." Bell looked around nervous trying to not look at the Aces Jack.

"So you became the Ace of Heart sis...Did you say hi to Lenny?" Bell rolled her eye's

"As if I'd say hi to you pathetic Beta i'm not related to weak little beta men." Tom flinch, and nodded his head.

"I see well I'm sorry we are useless Beta to you, and i'm also sorry that you still have little respect for people." Tom walked off towards their brother.

"What the hell was that!" I hissed out to her.

"They _were_ my brother, but once I was marked Ace I left there useless Beta asses behind they aren't real men hell any man not a alpha is no real man." Lutz looked like he was about to cry, and Kuro was holding my arms so I wouldn't claw the shit out of this useless little bitch.

"You a pathetic bitch I hope you know that now you're going to stand there, and I swear if you say anything to anyone." I growled out to her. She rolled her eye's looking away from us.

"...Um ok then wow that lady is all kinds of mean...anyway let me introduce you to my Queen FLAVIO QUEEN OF ACES." My eye's shot to the door wide. 'Could it be him….it's not right'?

A very short person walked into the room they were in a lovely victorian styled white, and black dress. _( look this up_ vintage-2016-black-and-white-lace should e the third pic _)_ The had onyx hair with lavender tipps. They walked up all the way to the throne before opening their sparkling lavender eyes. My eyes widened when a smile that could replace sunshine took over his face.

"Fal?" I mumbled softly to myself softly only Kuro seemed to hear me. He sent me a knowing look.

"Happy twenty fifth birthday King Lutz I'm so happy that I can come wish it to you." Lutz blushed, and rubbed his neck.

"I um ja it's a pleasure to have you Queen Flavio….I-I'm a fan of your military work y-you are a-amazing at planning." Fal giggled softly

"Aw thank you King Lutz I just figure out the enemy plan of moving build up many different form that can defeat them run them all through my mind then-" After a bit his words became mumbles to us all beside the Aces.

"My Queen I think you're breaking their minds." Flavio looked up at use innocently only to get very concerned.

"Oh my i'm so so so sorry was that too much I thought I was simplifying it down oh i'm so sorry." Lutz rubbed his head pouting.

"My head hurts after that." Flavio pouted, and bowed apologizing a bunch.

"That happens sometimes the fact that our Queen can be so happy even when our Ki-"

"Lenny some matter don't get talked about outside the castle you must remember this we can only warn you so many time before-" Fal and his Ace shared pained looked before Lenny left. Kuro finally cut through the oddness in the room.

"Queen Flavio nice to met you as well, but I believe someone would enjoy a reunion with you after some time." Kuro said calmly without cursing once somehow. Flavio blushed heavily, and slowly looked at me only for his cheeks to flare up even more. He opened, and closed his mouth trying to embarrassed to actually speak. I broke tradition, and walked over to him hugging him tightly. He flinched, but melt into me like he use to hugging me tightly.

"Looks like we kept our promises better then thought." I mumbled out into his hair. He hugged me extremely tight grasping at the back of my jacket.

"Luci….I...I'm sorry it's just well thing happened, and well I um I can't really talk about them but I...I." He was shaking, and stuttering like mad. I held onto him a little tighter.

"It's ok Fal it's ok shh it's fine calm down it's ok." I stroked his hair some till he leaned back to look at me. I gently ran my thumb under his eye. He leaned into my hand as a flare of pain shown through his eyes.

"I….My King will want to come in soon I think I need to end my greeting we can talk later…..after the party is over ok." He whispered so only I could hear. Confused by what his King had to do with anything I nodded my head watching him leave.

"So...who's the little slut in your life." I growled at Bell feeling Kuro pull me down to my throne.

"That was my fucking fratello you annoying bitch talk shit about him, and you will be missing a lot of blood." Her eye's widen since I haven't been this serious about something since we meet.

"God isn't my Queen just the sweetest any way…" The smell of fear started to fill the room everyone's head was directed at the Aceanese people in the room who were all stiff like boards.

"M-My King ANT KING OF ACES." The poor butler stuttered out fearfully which was getting very confusing for people. The door open slowly as man walked in. He had burnt ebony hair with white tip, and olive drab eye's that were terrifying all omega, and Aceanese people with in the room. He walked over to Fal before anything grabbing Fal jaw a little rougher then needs. Fal swallowed nervously not looking his King in the eye's. The King growled forcing him to look up then grumbled out some stuff i'm not the best lip reader but I think it went.

'Were you a good bitch' Fal nods

'Did those idiots slip up' Fal shakes head

'Now I'm going to kiss your damn cheek you act like a little bitch in any way and I swear i'll find away to whip the shit out of you here' Fal squeezes his eye furthest away from his King shut as he kissed his cheek. As soon as his King came our way Fal started biting his nail looking like he wanted to burst out crying till Lenny touched his shoulder making him flinch.

'My Queen please keep it together or he won't let use leave the castle again remember the Joker moto of Aces _Going with it is less pain Take anything the doctor give us so we don't feel the act and always drink wine till the memory is gone'_ Fal sighed, and was back to his big bright smile.

I heard a soft whimper from my right. I looked over to see Lutz cowering slightly at the sight of the fifth King in the room. Kuro was glaring at the man as well since he is very well adapted to reading lips I hope what I made out was a lie….even though Fal reaction was enough to tell me it wasn't.

"Ah Heartish Royal fun to met you happy many birthday to you sorry for never showing before my Royals can act a little crazy I didn't wish you to think of us badly if my Queen showed up, and nearly snapped someone head of for looking at him." I felt my eye twitch at this man's bullshit.

"Oh my god you're telling me that little slut has kept you from showing up for five years what a shame….you're such great looking guy." Bell said flirtatiously at the Aces King. I glared at only for her to go pale from the memory of our chat.

"Um yes I guess my Queen can be some what a slut but I don't mind it too much...anyway nice seeing you i'm going to go find my Queen actually he was feeling ill before we came so I need to make sure he's fine." We watched him leave. I accidently put many crack in my throne armrest.

"That man is so scary I feel sorry for that poor sweet Queen." Lutz whimpered out.

"Sweet? He just said that bitch is a slut you idiot."

"I swear to whatever you believe in Bell I WILL BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU." Kuro held me back from launching at the damn women.

"Luciano now is not the time you must go watch that fucking monster around your brother!" Kuro grumbled out. I nodded, and made my way through the crowd looking for Fal.

"Don't worry Fal I promised i'd never fully leave you, and I will only ever fucking love you and I have yet to break it…..we'll be one again no matter what." I mumbled as I made my way through the crowed to find my scared and probably broken brother.


	6. Chapter 4

**LucianoPOV**

I made my way through the crowd hoping to find Fal anywhere, but I was having very little luck. I found his Ace though.

"Excuse me Lenny is it?" The man turned around looking at me confused.

"Yes it is….You're Luciano Jack of Heart correct." I just nodded my head to his response. "Oh my Queen talks so fondly of you….one could say you're my Queen true happiness at this point." I felt a small blush rise to my cheeks. I shook my head clearing my head a bit.

"Um well thank you...anyway have you seen my brother or well your Queen anywhere." Lenny face fell as he did a look around the ballroom.

"Um excuse me I need to find my Jack as well as the Spades royal to also question if they have seen my Queen." I watched him confusedly as he made his way through the ballroom rushing around looking for the Spades royals. I sighed, and did another look around now seeing none of the Aces are in the ballroom anymore it seems. I sighed annoyed, and made my way to my throne only for music to ring through the room.

"Great time for the goddamn evently dancing with a bunch of annoying people."

* * *

 ** _(Meanwhile FlavioPOV)_**

"You useless little bitch." I was shielding my face as Ant hit, and whisper yelled at me. I was biting my lip to the point I tasted some blood. "You get knocked out for a fucking hour, and you almost make us late because as the damn doctor oh so happily said _The Queen is in shock, and shouldn't travel_ Well guess what princess I don't give shit what happens to you." I nodded my head a little just wanting whatever to be done so I can put a layer of makeup on, and talk to my brother after so long.

"And you're supposed to be the fucking smartest person in the fucking kingdoms." He grabbed me by the neck yanking me so close our nose we're touching. "How is groaning, and holding you head curled into a ball smart when I fucking tell you to remember the fastest way here you fucking made us lose thirty minutes you useless little bitch." He squeezed my throat tightly making me cough a little, and to add to it he made sure to punch me on my already black eye.

"Now you're going to be a good little bitch, and be silent while I fuck the rest of my goddamn anger out." He pushed me down onto the floor holding my wrist down so tight if I move them the smallest bit they could break. "Do you fucking understand that _Oh So Smart Queen Of Aces_." I looked at him nervously doing everything in my power not to cry since that pisses him off more.

"I um….Y-Yes y-your H-Highness." I swallowed nervously as he moved to bit my neck. I flinched as the sharp pain ran threw my neck like it does daily. I looked at the ceiling as I felt a few tear slip my eye's just waiting for him to finish already. He was sucking roughly at my collarbone when the door to the closet of whatever opened. Ant grumbled turning his head to see a worried, and slightly annoyed Lenny.

"Your Highness may I kindly ask you to stop assaulting the Queen people are looking for him." Ant growled, and bit my collar bone making me whimper at the almost skin breaking bite.

"Tell whoever the hell it is to fuck off this may not be Aces but i'll still do as I wish, and if I wish to fuck your Queen till he's passed out bleeding then fuck I will." Lenny glared at our King back, and slowly grabbed the handle to his sword. I gave him a look letting him know this monster's death wasn't worth him being hung for treason. Lenny sighed softly, and moved closer to us closing the door.

"Your Highness I can't just go tell the Spade, and Hearts Royals to fuck off. The Queen and Jack of Hearts gave me look that could kill when I wasn't able to in form them where my Queen was same goes for the King and Ace of Spade."

"Do it anyway think i'll care if you die."

"How about this sir for the moment I switch places with my Queen so no one comes looking for him." Lenny said looking like he'd throw up at the thought. I tried to plead with him with my eye's since I rather him not have to endure our Kings abuse.

"Fine!" Ant got off of me, and slung me towards Lenny. He caught me, and held me to his chest for a few seconds.

"Your Highness please put some more makeup on, and make your way back to the ballroom...many people are looking for you it was no lie…..we don't want your brother of all people getting to worried do we." I whipped my eye's, and nodded my head.

"Y-ya….I'm sorry Lenny I really am." I rushed out of whatever that room was, and looked for the furthest mirror. I covered my face, neck, and collarbone with another layer of makeup.

"...This never changes." I mumbled softly as I dabbed the last of my makeup to the last purple mark on my collarbone. I looked at my wrist to see they are a magenta color now. "...Please don't let anyone see oh god I don't have enough to cover those too."

I took some calming breaths, and made my way back to the ballroom. Some guards tried to walk with me to _insure my safety_ since no alpha was with me a quick smile with a few words, and I was left alone. 'You care now that no one is with me, but when some is with me is when you jerks should care most'. I thought bitterly as I made it to the ballroom. As I walked in the sound of music started to fill the room.

"Oh nice more Alpha, and Betas get to put their hands on me to dance….just….great." I looked through the crowed of red hoping to see Luciano, but he is a Heartish so he just blended in sadly.

"This really is _great_." I grumbled out as some random noble Heart people offered me to dance which I had to accept me being a Queen, and all not allowed to be rude to the people.

* * *

 ** _LucianoPOV_**

After what felt like forever of random Heartish omegas dancing with me..a few tried seducing even with the whole no Heart royal shall bed a non-royal thing.

"One last rotation and I'm done no more." I grumbled as I passed my last partner to someone else. After a minute or two a person in a white dress was spinned into my arms.

"Oh god I think i'm going to be sick if I get spinned one more time." I heard them mumble into my chest softly with an all too familiar voice.

"Fal?" Soft wide lavender eyes looked up at they soon sparkled with pure joy though.

"Luci I finally found you!" He hugged me tightly nuzzling his cheek into my chest. I rested my head on his, and wrapped my arms around him loosely since this dancing is getting the best of him. "Lenny told me you were looking for me I tried to find you, but so many people wanted to dance with me I-I." I gently grabbed his wrist since he was talking too much with his hands.

He flinched when my fingers barely came into contact with his wrist. I grabbed his hand instead pulling his arm to me. I pushed up the sleeves of his dress, and saw his wrists were swollen slightly as well as a purple color. He looked away nervously taking his arms back, and pulling his sleeves down quickly.

"Fal what the hell happened to you." He bit his lip that now that i'm looking looked very sore, and like it's been bit too hard few too many times tonight.

"I um the people kept grabbing my wrist too roughly s-sorry to scare you." I watched him sadly fail at lying, but I didn't want to push it since I just got to see him after so long.

"Ok Fal i'll make sure not to touch them….but you need some damn ice after the dance you fucking got that." He smiled softly, and got into dancing position. I placed my hand on his hip causing him to shiver a little, and hold my other hand tightly. "Um are you sure you're ok?" He nodded his head fast.

"Si i'm just really happy to see you after so long…..My King doesn't like out of Kingdom communication too much doesn't want our messenger to travel too far." I looked down at him confusedly.

"Isn't that their fucking job though….how the hell does your Jack talk to other about trades and shit." Fal sighed softly, and rested his head on my chest again.

"He doesn't Anr cut ties with everyone but Spades, and that's only because they won't let him." He mumbled out sadly.

"How the hell does he expect your Kingdom to survive on just that."

"Flavia, Annet, Tammy, and Lula found away I guess."

"That was long ago Fal your Kingdom is bigger than when they ruled." Fal chuckled softly at that for some odd reason.

"It's not my Kingdom…..It's Ants." I rolled my eye's at that.

"No it's all of the Royal Aces not just the King...hell you're the one that taught me that _respect and work with your fellow royal the land isn't just yours_." Fal chuckled dryly.

"You still remember that." I smiled softly down at him.

"I remember everything as long as it deals with you." He blushed softly looking away from me. "Fal...can I ask you something." He looked up at me with innocent eyes nodding his head.

"...Do you still love me?"

"W-What?"

"You heard me so answer the question idiot." He looked at our feet shyly.

"I um...y-ya I do….I um we kind of made a promise didn't we w-why would I break it….your all I had….now I can't have anything." I tilted his head up looking down into his always pretty eyes. I felt myself slowly lean towards him, and it looked like he was doing the same till.

"LUCIANO DEAR COME TALK TO YOUR PAPA AND MAMA." I groaned softly just plopping my forehead on Fal shoulder.

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING SON YOU CAN'T ADOPT A GROWN FUCKING MAN FOR THE EIGHTEENTH TIME!" Fal looked at me confusedly then to Elly a little annoyed, but more confused.

"Why can't you just let me do it i'll be a good mother I promise."

"Queen of Clubs I assume...Luciano already had a mother till he was twelve, and then brother hen till sixteen I honestly don't think a twenty one year old man is in need of a mother." Elly looked at Fal very annoyed.

"Well mister Queen of Aces I don't see how this involves you. You're just my baba dance partner for now." I saw Fal's eye twitch a little.

"Well then allow me to introduce myself. Hello i'm Flavio Island Queen of Aces, and Elder brother of Luciano Talia which means he is my bambino, and I honestly don't recall giving you permission or authority over him so ma'am this young man is not your son and never will be your son." Elly eye's widened then landed on me.

"Luciano why did you never tell me you had an elder brother...just different last name then you." I rubbed my temple annoyed.

"I did I tell everyone every event on why I hate my royal life _because_ it kept me from my fratello the only person I loved." Fal blushed softly, and twirled his finger around. Elly just looked like a fish at this point.

"Um Luci i'm getting kind of tried….can you show me where i'm staying?" I nodded my head grabbing Fal hand, and leaving with him.

"I swear she gets more fucking annoying every event….also you pissed is a very arousing thing I hope you know that." Fal hugged my arm blushing heavily.

"I...N-No I never knew that." He stuttered out.

"I was informed you have to share a room with your King...is that ok." He sighed softly, and nodded his head not looking too pleased with that option. "...Are you sure it's fine?"

"Ya Luci it's fine…." He nuzzled his head into my shoulder as we made our way to his room. We stopped at a door close to the stairs heading up to my Royals rooms.

"Well here it is the kitchen is down past the stairs if you need to go there any." Fal nodded his head slowly.

"Ok…...Where are Oliver and Allen sleeping in case I want to have tea with Oliy?" I looked at him confusedly then pointed two door down.

"Right there is that it fratello?" He nodded his head, and hugged me tightly.

"Good night Luci i'll see you tomorrow maybe…" He slowly entered him room than waved at me before closing the door. I sighed staring at his door for a little bit then made my way to my own room.

"At least he's alive that's all I can fucking ask for."


	7. Chapter 5

_**(Hey Meiko here...so as i've said in my pro this story was actually hand written before typing…..and well it was written in third person. Now to be able to fully write it the rest of the way most of this will be in third person like in the notebook. How ever since I didn't do this before some of the stuff got changed around.**_

 _Kuro actually tried to flirt with Fal in the notebook._

 _Ant didn't act like a dick in public._

 _Ant rubbed the fact that he was Flavio King in Luciano face saying "Sorry the fate picked against you two maybe in a different life"._

 _Elibell wasn't so crazy about Luciano being her kid._

 _Only Peet and Gilen were joker._

 _Ace entry was so much different._

 _Ant wasn't that bad to the others he only cheated, and made Flavio have sex never beat him though._

 _Bell actually didn't fear Luciano as much._

 _AND FLAVIO WAS ALMOST LUCIANO BUTLER TILL HE FOUND HIS MARK, but we see it's Vasile._

 _Flavio was actually Lemon blond in the notebook too…_ _ **..**_

 _ **SO ya a lot**_ _ **change from paper to computer. So anyway I hope the POV changes don't bother you too much…..You'll get smut this way if that makes you gendered beings feel any better.)**_

* * *

 **NoPOV**

Luciano sighed sadly making his way to the main stairs so he could make his way up to his room. He got there, but sleep just wouldn't bless him with his nightly repeating dream or well any type of sleep at all. After just laying around in the dark for two hours Luciano gave up deciding to just make his way back down stair to grab some needed wine. However once Luciano got a little closer to the kitchen he heard soft humming.

"Who the hell is awake at this damn time." Luciano mumbled softly to himself. Not counting himself since something was depriving him of his wanted sleep. He slowly made his way into the kitchen freezing the moment he entered. There standing in a baggy nightshirt swagging his hips to who knows what stood Luciano number one problem. Luciano sighed softly, and just watched the pretty short onyx haired Queen do as he pleased which meant making…..Muffins?...Ya muffins were the thing making this sweet Queen dance in nothing, but a long shirt going halfway down his thigh.

"Fal?...what are you doing?" Flavio jumped whipping his head around to look at Luciano with a beat red face. Luciano just tilted his head looking at him confused.

"F-fratello what are you doing up?...H-How much um did you um see?" Flavio asked nervously twirling his fingers. Luciano shrugged sending Flavio a small smirk while he walked over to the wine cabinet, and held up a wine bottle then pouring himself five glasses in a row.

"I couldn't sleep so I came for some sagrantino…..and I saw enough." Flavio blushed darkly looking away shyly, but peaked at Luciano sipping on his fifth glasses here and there.

"That...That's not good for you drinking so much in one sitting w-what number is that." Luciano looked at Flavio confusedly then down at his fifth cup with a shrug.

"Fifth, and I honestly don't care hope it knock me out giving me the fucking sleep I want." Luciano grumbled softly. He looked up, and noticed Flavio pouting softly before he snatched the bottle of wine away from him.

"Only three cups a meal….So only nine a day spread out three when you wake up three when before your nap and three before bedtime." Luciano looked at Flavio a little stunned.

"Fal that sounds like a fucking drinking problem." Flavio shrugged, and sipped on a cup of wine he made.

"Wine is really the only thing we have to run to in Ace when stress or something else becomes overwhelming." Flavio mumbled softly giving the wine a gloomy look while he swirled it around. Flavio sighed downing the rest of his glass, then making another one while he hoped on the counter. He kicked his feet slowly while he sipped his wine in deep thought. Luciano watched him closely like he was pray. He licked his lips slightly when a smile finally worked it's way onto Flavio face.

"Well~ can I help you with anything then fratello." Flavio closed his eyes, and shivered setting his glass down. Luciano smirked, and moved to stand in between his legs holding his hips softly.

"Luciano what are y-mmpfh...mmm." Luciano cut Flavio off kissing him deeply. Flavio hummed softly into their kiss wrapping his arms around Luciano neck pulling him a little closer. Flavio slowly pulled away after thirty seconds.

"L-Luci y-you're drunk d-don't do something you'll reg-mmph." Luciano smirked kissing Flavio harder pinning him to the counter. A cute little noise slipped Flavio lip's. Luciano smirked softly, and lick Flavio bottom lip slowly. Flavio parted his lips the moment Lucianos tongue touched them. He sighed contently when Luciano started to explore,and map out his mouth as well as his throat some. Flavio started making cute little noises the longer Luciano played with his tongue only to pull away after a bit.

"Well then if i'm drunk then you must be too because I don't see you stopping me Fal." Flavio whimpered looking at Luciano with puppy eye's. Luciano smirked, and gave his neck so needed attention. A breathy moan fell from Flavio when Luciano sucked on or bit sensitive areas on his neck.

"I-I can't help it." Flavio panted out gripping at Luciano hair. "I-I haven't felt like this i-in y-years." Luciano grumbled, and bit Flavio neck a little roughly making a the onyx haired Queen moan softly squeezing his eye shut.

"What Loved, Pleasure, special, treasured, cared for. You can fucking stop me when I say the right one." Flavio shivered, and nodded.

"A-All of them." Luciano picked Flavio up holding his arms supportingly under his ass. Flavio yelped, and held onto him tightly.

"Well then I'm going to show you everything you've missed tonight." Flavio blushed darkly burying his head into Luciano shoulder with a soft nod. The walk to Luciano room took longer than Flavio would of liked it to be. Luckily the door with a giant monogram J engraved into it came into view. Flavio attacked Luciano with needy kisses before Luciano could even get the door half way open. Luciano hummed softly kicking the door shut with his foot, and some how managing to lock the door without dropping Flavio.

Flavio tangled his hands in Luciano hair moaning softly when Luciano sat them on the bed. Flavio tugged at Luciano shirt whining at how much he's wearing. Luciano rolled his eye's taking his shirt off, then pinned Flavio hands above his head. Flavio shivered looking over his brother chest biting his lip at the slightly toned body above him. His soft Lavender eyes roamed over every little detail that they could. Flavio cheek burst into color when a wave of heat shot through him.

"Fal you seem really needy." Luciano mumbled into Flavio neck giving it soft kisses when he was done. Flavio whimpered, and wiggled around proving just how needy he was not even caring that he literally just went into heat.

"Please Luci don't make me wait any longer." Luciano smiled softly giving Flavio a deep kiss running his hands up under Flavio shirt. Luciano broke the kiss, and pulled Flavio shirt off. Flavio shivered, and clung to Luciano to replace the heat leaving his body. Luciano smiled kissing every little inch of his now exposed skin. He nibbled on some areas that where a little squishy making Flavio giggle softly.

"You don't need to rush this Fal I'll give you everything you need." Flavio nodded his head shyly, and ran his finger along the outline of Luciano abs, and v-line. Lucino grumbled softly pinning Flavio back to the bed like he was before Luciano took their shirts off. Flavio batted his eyes innocently up at him causing the taller man to shiver. Luciano slowly shuffled out of his pants while Flavio's needy eyes watching every little move as they were taken off, and thrown somewhere in the room.

"Flavio are you ok with dry, and bare." Flavio bit his lip wiggling his way out of his panties, and nodded his head.

"S-Si I won't mind just please fare l'amore per me fratello." Luciano nodded, and took his boxer off. Flavio wrapped his legs around Luciano hips, and his arm loosely wrapped around his neck. Luciano leaned down, and kissed him softly as he slowly pushed a finger inside of his entrance. Flavio shivered, and bit Luciano bottom lip softly at the tiny bit of pain that shot through his body at first. Flavio sucked on Luciano tongue softly while he was being prepped. Flavio whimpered, and clung to Luciano when he felt him pull away.

"You must really want this for there to be this much slick between your thighs." Flavio blushed heavily, and nodded his head wrapping his legs tighter around Luciano pulling him closer. Giving him a gentle kiss when he felt his tip poke at his entrance.

"Si really bad please fratello." Luciano rest his arm next Flavio head while the other one held onto his hip. He kissed him softly while he slowly pushed in as far as he could into him. Flavio moaned softly the further he entered digging his nail into Luciano shoulder till he was in fully which turned Luciano on a little more. Luciano thrusted in, and out at a slow pace. Flavio broke away from their kiss to get some air, but instead ended up being a panting, and breathy moaning mess.

Luciano nipped, and sucked on all of Flavio weaker spot's as he picked up pace thrusting into him. Flavio hands fell to the bed grabbing at the sheets as his moans got higher in volume from pleasure, and the heat finally settling into his system. Through his moans sounded like music to Luciano he had to keep him quiet so no one would wake up, and to make sure of that Luciano shoved his tongue down Flavio throat earning a loud muffled moan. After a bit Luciano finally started thrusting into different angle earning Flavio almost screaming through their kiss when Luciano found that small magical spot.

Tear of pure pleasure were building up in Flavio eye's with each thrust his prostate received. Before Flavio knew it he was covering there stomach in a white shower. With what little sanity he had left in his heat fogged mind he tried to inform Luciano not to knot him, but he was a second too late. Flavio shivered,gripping the sheet tightly feeling the knot forming inside of him. He panted softly, and closed his eye's praying he was just unable to bare children with how many times Ant had failed to make it happen. Flavio panted softly, and slowly opened his eye's when he felt warm lips touch his.

"...Well did I hold up to my promise bambino." Flavio blushed softly, and nodded his head. He wiggled around a bit seeing Luciano and him were still knotted. He played with Luciano finger shyly.

"H-How long are we going to be knotted like this." Luciano shrugged thinking for a second.

"Morning at the most." Flavio blushed heavily.

"The least." Luciano smirked, and kissed him deeply.

"Morning so we'll be spooning tonight bambino." Flavio nuzzled into his brother nodding his head.

"Ok fratello if you say so….i'm pretty sure this is more than spooning though." Luciano just chuckled curling around Flavio.

"Whatever you say just go to sleep before your ass prevents it from the pain it will be in soon." Flavio blushed heavily hitting Luciano chest lightly only making the taller man chuckle. "You were the one that agreed to this don't get grumpy at your choices." Flavio sighed softly nuzzling into Luciano.

"I'd never regret this…..I'd never regret something that has to do with you…...You're the only happiness I have left in that sick kingdom." Luciano grumbled, and held onto Flavio tightly kissing his head.

"Just go to sleep you're safe with me for now." Flavio yawned, and nodded his head. After Flavio was out cold Luciano mumbled softly into his hair looking over all his cut's and bruises that the sweated away makeup use to cover. "I'll beat the fear of harming you into him….I can't have you getting hurt more." Luciano sighed. And curled into Flavio falling asleep too.

* * *

 **Hey Meiko here, and I pulled an all nighter in order to get this up for every one**

 **NOTE: I WILL NEVER WARN YOU OF SMUT IT'S IN THE DESCRIPTION you silly.**


	8. Chapter 6

**LucianoPOV**

I nuzzled into whatever the hell I was holding. It was nice, warm,…. and soft too. I slowly opened my eyes, and rolled them groaning softly at the small headache flowing through my head. I looked down to see a head of black hair nuzzled into my chest. I groaned, and facepalmed.

"Can't I for just one royal thing not hook up with some poor fucking citizen." I looked at the person, and sighed softly stroking their hair some. "Shame…..they were kind of cute…..stupid Heart rule can't doing anything unless they have a damn royal tattoo." I grumbled softly, and put an arm over my eyes.

I felt the person roll over so that their back was now facing me. I looked over to see they had a feminine body, but their hair only went under their chin. They had smooth looking skin, but their were some bruises and scar covering some area. I narrowed my eyes examining their body closer because I sure as hell don't leave marks on people I have sesso with unless it's from my mouth. My eyes scanned lower till they stopped on their tail bone barely showing something black and a pink...red color poking out. I slowly pulled the cover down, and saw the simple tattoo of the Queen of Ace (cover)on their tail bone.

I sighed softly seeing that this cutie wasn't actually going to get their head cut off for once. I rubbed their arm, and tried to at least get a look at their face. I felt my heart do a little jump when I saw an all too familiar face. Events from the night before slowly unfogged in my memory making me blush a tiny bit.

"Fa-" I got interrupted by the sound of someone rattling my door handle then knocking. I felt a jolt next to me telling me that Fal just woke up. He curled into my side trying to go back to sleep… 'I don't blame him he honestly looks like he needs it.' I kissed his head hoping that will get him back to sleep.

"Your highness are you ok why is the door locked." I sighed at the sound of my butlers voice, and gently wrapped my arms around Flavio holding him close burying my nose in his hair.

"I had company last night Vasile…..Can you go ask one of the seamstress to make a nice Ace style dress for me?" It took him a few minutes, but I finally heard him softly whisper through the door. Flavio looked up confusedly at me in a sleep like state. I just pointed to his exposed body, and he yawned with a tiny understanding nod before he curled back into me.

"Would the Queen of Ace like underwear and shoe to go with that dress your highness?" I sighed slowly getting out of bed , and throwing a robe on then making my way to the door to talk to my butler face to face. Flavio whined slightly, but just grabbed my pillow and cuddled it.

"How the fuck did you know it was for Fal." I questioned the pale man. Vasile just gave me the smallest smile someone can master as his only response for a few seconds.

"For five years I've been your butler the moment I saw the man from the pictures in your room walk through the ball room I knew you'd have company for sure last night so~ I had a whole outfit made for the black Queen." Vasile snapped his finger, and two women came running to his side with a whole outfit for Fal and more. I just rolled my eyes, and grabbed the stuff from the maids giving them a nod to leave. Vasile slowly walked down the hall with his hands behind his back looking proud of something.

"...That man gets more fucking weird with each day I fucking swear." Then I remembered all the markings on Fal."Hey Vasile can you bring me some bruising cream and makeup when you make your way back?" He looked at me confusedly for a minute then slowly nodded his head. I walked back into my room to see Fal awake, and looking around rubbing his eye

Cutely.

"C-Ciao fratello…" He yawned, and stretched giving me a soft smile.

"Ciao Luci….how are you this morning….I um I see the uh knot went down s-sooner than you thought." he whispered softly with a beat red face. He looked like something was bothering him, but with who he is forced to live with I'm not surprised at all so I left it be. I put his outfit down on the bed, and rubbed my neck some.

"Si it did sadly….Would've loved to stay connected to you for a bit longer though." Fal giggled blushing even more until his eyes spotted the dress. His beautiful lavender eyes widened at the sight of his dress. He slowly reached out to touch it.

"I-Is this mine?...I haven't seen Hearts seam work in so long….It looks amazing!" I smile softly just watching him.

"Ya...It's yours bambino." He looked at me stunned, then smiled shyly, and twirled his finger together. I grabbed his hands, and kissed them. "Hey you don't have to be nervous around me I'd never fucking do a thing to harm you." I whispered softly looking deeply into his soft lavender eyes. He had almost a smile of relief after I told him that. I rubbed one of his cheek softly to be careful with his discolored skin. He gave me shy look before he leaned forwards, and kissed me softly.

I sighed softly melting into the kiss. He slowly moved his hands up, and cupped my face smiling into the kiss. He slowly pulled me down onto the bed moving his hands from my cheeks to around my neck. I hummed, and kissed any little spot that use to make him giggle back before we were separated. I smirked when happy little giggles left his lips with every little kiss. I tried to keep it very low on the sexual level wanting to only shower him love, and care. He oddly didn't have the same idea because he pulled me towards his face for an extremely deep makeout session still Vasile came back with what I asked for.

"Your Highness I brought what you asked for." Vasile informed while he knocked on the door making Flavio jump in fear. I chuckled, and kissed his head.

"It's ok it's just my butler…..You have one too don't you?" He nodded his head shyly.

"Y-ya….his name is Remuno…..He got hurt a year ago and Ant keeps trying to replace him." Fal whispered sadly with a tear or two building up in his eyes. Well Flavio sure as hell gots the caring for the people part of being a Queen down. I kissed his eyes, and got up to go get the stuff from Vasile. Fal whimpered, and grabbed my wrist before I could go too far. I looked back, and he just looked so broken, and like he was expecting me to abandon him. I sighed, and sat back down wrapping a blanket around him tightly so only his adorable face showed. He sighed in relief, and nuzzled into my side.

"You can come in Vasile." I saw him walk in covering his eyes with his ivory hand, and wheeling some stuff on a cart into my room. He left it in front of my bed before he bolted out the door.

"...He seems nice, and funny." I rolled my eye's, and crawled over to grab the cream and makeup.

"He's a real hoot…..But he's honestly a great guy for how timid he is…..His eye's weren't covered because he thought we were indecent….which you are but anyway he has a fear that new people will shame him for their color." Flavio pouted softly, and looked at the door.

"I wouldn't of sa-"

"I know...he does it to everyone that's higher than him…..besides me." I moved back over to him with the cream, and other stuff. "If you show up more he'll probably warm up to you." Flavio raised his eye at the cream, and makeup in my lap.

"...Is the great Luciano about to do his fratello makeup." A small smile made it's way onto my face when I saw that all too familiar sun filled smile.

"Ya now hold still…..I need to put some bruising cream on you." He looked at me confusedly.

"I don't think my hick-"

"You, and I both know those aren't just hickey on your... body." Flavio bit his lip, and looked away from me. I sighed, and slowly applied two bottle of bruising cover his whole body at this point it seemed. Flavio refused to look at me the whole time. "...I think I'm done now~ What the fuck did your damn King do." He looked at me sadly then down to his lap.

"Alot….he use to abuse the whole castle before I showed up…..now he only attacks me or anyone that try's to go against his word." I pinched my nose, and took a few calming breaths.

"How….in what-"

"Any…..If he can cause pain by it he uses it." Flavio mumbled softly.

"Does he r-" Flavio just shot me a look that needs no words to tell me an answer. At this point I didn't care if he is the Black King I'm going to beat the shit out of his ass. "Here let me do your makeup then I'll have some people set a tea area up for you and the Queens in the rose maze." Flavio nodded his head, and sat frozen while I did his makeup. I was raised by an old lady, and probably one of the most feminine man in Versea. I was kind of forced to learn how to apply makeup.

"I'm done...come on let's go I have to go set up the tea area for you, and the Queens…..after you're dressed." Flavio nodded his head, and stared at my stomach with a faint pink color dusting his cheeks.

"I um think you're missing a few layers yourself Luci." I shrugged, and walked over to my wardrobe grabbing one of my royal outfits putting it on. I looked back at Flavio who was beat red, and covering his face. "You didn't even wait for me to leave." I just raised my eyebrow at him.

"Fal we lived together from birth till I was like sixteen I'm pretty sure last night wasn't the first time you've seen pretty much all of me." Flavio just blushed, and fiddled with his dress not looking at me. "I guess I'll leave you to get dressed then, but~ before I go." I walked over giving him a gentle kiss. Fal hummed softly, and grabbed at my shirt. He smiled softly into the kiss, but pouted when I pulled away.

"Well….I'll see you later fratello." Fal mumbled sadly.

"Mhmm you have till Ocish 2 to be here." Flavio nodded his head slowly, then shot me a confused look.

"What day is it then?" I rolled my eye's making my way to the door.

"It's Ocish 4…..Well I have a tea area to set up you can explore if you like, but nowhere passed me and Bell room or the east section of the castle not my rule Lutz and Kuro." Flavio nodded, and slowly got out of my bed wiggling into the under clothing Vasile brought him. I bit my lip walking out of my room shaking anything dirty from my mind. As I made my way down the stairs I ran into Flavio Ace he seemed really worried about something.

"Lenny are you looking for something….or someone?" Wide coral eyes shot towards my direction. Lenny speed walked over to me.

"JackofHeartshaveyouseenmyQueenanywherehewasn'tinour King'sroomthatIknowforsure." I looked at him really because everything he said was so rushed it jumbled together.

"Lenny take a fucking breath, and repeat that slowly." He sighed, and nodded his head.

"Have you seen my Queen he's not with my King that for sure since he's deep in my sister." He said looking disgusted by the end, and I was too.

"Your Queen is safe he was with me last night sorry to worry you Lenny." Lenny places a hand on his chest, and sighed in relief.

"Oh thank the fates…when you say with you do you mean…?" I just blushed slightly, and left not really wanting to talk about my sex life with Fal Ace. I tracked down all the Queen, and informed them that they will all be having tea outside in the normal area. I made my way to the staff area to grab all the person butler.

"Vasile, Hemeros, Cameron, Nipcia can you come here please?" I called down the stairs. It took a minute, but I soon heard all of the hearts royal butler come running up the staff stairs. First a head of platinum hair rushed by. Then thick long ash black flew by followed by some very short dark taupe army cut hair. Finally Hemeros slowly made his way up the stairs looking like I was going to yell at him or something.

"...Hemeros just get up here you're not in trouble….only Kuro is allowed to punish you anyway." He blushed softly, and got in line with the other three.

"What do you need us to do your highness." Nipcia asked with a soft smile her amaranth eyes look anywhere, but my own.

"I just need help setting up the tea area in the rose maze the Black Queen has yet to see it." Vasile gave me a knowing look while the other three sighed in relief even though I've already told them they weren't in trouble. Cameron started to walk off like he wasn't going to help same for the other three. "Where the hell are you going you three." Nipcia and Hemeros jumped in fear, and Cameron sighed slowly turning to look at me. His wine eyes looked at me tiredly.

"I need to go inform the King I'll be out for an hour or two in case he needs anything." I nodded, and let him and Hemeros go. Nipcia was slightly worried, and sad that I didn't let her leave as well.

"What about Lady B-"

"Bell is busy tending to the Black King's sexual needs but~ if you wish to see that be my guest Nipcia." She blushed, and just stood there till the other butler came back. "Nipcia…..how did you become Bell Maid again." She looked away shamefully.

"My family sold me to her when she saw me on the street one day…...They don't talk to me much anymore." I looked at her sadly.

"Sorry to hear that where were they from?" She shrugged.

"Most of them were from Diamond, but some moved here like fifty years ago." I nodded my head, and looked her over more.

"Is that why you resemble the Tan Joker." She just looked away at the comment. 'Guess it's a touchy subject.' Cameron walked in looking tired, and annoyed.

"The King isn't pleased, but the Yellow King said he's look after him." I rolled my eyes. 'Of course any way for that Diamond to get into Lutz pants he takes.' Camron look kind of jealous now that I look closer.

"Well i'll make sure to send you back to his fucking ass fast if that helps any." Cameron nodded his head slowly, and lead Vasile an Nipcia outside. I looked around waiting for Hemeros, but since he wasn't coming back it looked like Kuro needed some attention. I made my way out to the tea area to see they have it halfway done. "I guess I'll take care of the rest if you three wish to go in." Cameron left the moment I said that sentence. Vasile, and Nipcia just slowed down so I could inform them where I wanted everything.. They offered to stay, and serve the Queen as long as Vasile got to wear glasses and Nipcia just wanted some herself.

"That's fine I'll go hunt down the Queens you take care of what ever else needs done. The search for the Queen's wasn't so hard. Oliver was in the kitchen feeding Allen, Eilbell was teaching Tom the meaning of flower, Lilz was in the meeting hall drawing Natitly, Kuro was In his room trying to teach Hemeros some history of his new home, and last Flavio was still in my room just Lenny was there too examining him I think.

"Are you being honest my highness not once since last night." Flavio just shook his head. "Well that is a relief…..your makeup looks different today my liege." Flavio smiled softly.

"Mhmm Luci did it after applying a lot of bruising cream….It looks good though so hush." Lenny just nodded watching Fal like a hawk. I cleared my throat making both Aceanese turn in my direction. Flavio smiled softly walking over to me. Lenny looked at Fal confused. "Is the tea party ready Luci." I nodded my head, and extend my hand for him to take. He hummed softly, and held onto my arm instead. I just shrugged, and made my way out to the rose garden with him. When we go to the door a man with ink black hair an a eye patch over his left eye ran up to us.

"My amazing Queen satan wishes to see…...I mean our King wishes to see you." Flavio sighed sadly, and bit his lip to stop it from quivering. I looked around the hall spotting Lenny, and Allen.

"Allen you know your way around the rose mase right." Allen looked at me confused making his way over to us.

"Ya I might whatcha need." I gestured to Flavio, and Lenny.

"Can you take Fal and Lenny to the tea area the Queen are having a little get together and I have to go see someone so I can't take Fal myself." Allen nodded his head sending Flavio a small smile.

"Well If it's for Flavio then I gotta say yes to ya Oliver have mah head. Come along Flavio I think ya gonna lac the maze I reckon it's the second prettiest garden in Versia." Flavio looked at me confused, but followed Allen anyway. I heard them talking about the Spade garden, and how it was the best I honestly gave little to no fucks about that. I turned to the ink haired man annoyed.

"You're Remuno am I correct?" He slowly nodded his head.

"Um Si…..How do you know that Jack of Hearts….I'm just my Queen butler." I nodded my head, and put my hand on his shoulder as I followed him back where he came from.

"My brother talks fondly of you…..Your eye Ant did that am I right?" Looked at the floor nervously.

"I'm not aloud to say my Qu-"

"I don't care what I'm getting about your kingdom is that your King is fucking satan now I want you to take me to his damn ass I have a some shit to say to him." Remuno nodded his head, and lead me to the Black Kings, and Queens room. He hurried off to the butler staying area probably to stay as far from his King as he can. I knocked on the door creaking my neck, and my shoulder. Rolling my arms a few times till I was told to come in.

"The door is fucking open." I opened door, and Ant had his back to the door shirtless probably just getting done with Bell it seems. He stood a little taller trying to look intimidating I guess, but I honestly didn't care. "So explain where the hell you've fucking beed all goddamn night. Flavio I swear you really can't bring ju-" He froze seeing me instead of my brother he was trying to insult.

"Bring what to his title?" I grumbled slowly cracking my knuckles.

"...Jack of Hearts….What do I owe for this pleasure." Ant mumbled. I just glared at him.

"Oh this won't be a pleasure but~ I sure as hell will enjoy it." I growled out locking the door making my way towards the now slightly scared King.

* * *

 **Are you guys ok with Allen southern american accent.**

 **P.s If you're confused**

 **Nipcia= Congo**

 **Cameron= Cameroon**


	9. Chapter 7

**LucianoPOV**

"Look Jack of Hearts I don't Know what you have heard or seen, but none of it is your fucking business. So if you can so kindly see your way out of my damn room, and maybe send my Queen this way that be great." I growled, and grabbed him by the neck yanking him down to my level.

"Listen here you piece of shit you're in my castle MINE! Now we can fucking talk king fact, but remember only the Queen and Jack are fucking Alpha in this damn place. Now~ We can have a calm talk about your damn abusing ass or a rough one and boy would I like to break your damn nose." I spat at him. He looked at me unfazed as he slowly wiped off any spit from his face. He grabbed the hand I had around his neck, and tugged at it a little then his eyes widened when it didn't budge.

"What the-"

"I sadly won't bend to your fucking rules, but I suggest you fucking kneel to me before I make you." He just rolled his eye's, and tried moving my hand again. I watched him boredly, and tightened my grip around his neck. He glared at me digging his nail into my wrist. "Well make it is then." He looked at me confused till I sent my knee full force into his stomach. He groaned dropping to his knees holding his stomach.

"What the hell is wrong-." I grabbed his hair yanking his head back to look up at me. He winced slightly then looked at me beyond pissed, but I saw a twinkle of fear in there too.

"Tell me Ant right?" He slowly nodded his head hissing when my grip on his hair made it hard to do. "Do you enjoy getting the shit beaten out of you because i'm gladly going to do that for you." He wiggled a little trying to free his hair. I yanked his head back into one of the bed legs.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I don't even know you!" I stomped down on one of his ankle. He groaned slightly biting his lip.

"You damaged my fratello….Payback's a bitch isn't it Ant." He looked at me confused then slowly went smirked as something slowly came to him. He smirked cockely up at me.

"...You're the bitches fucking brother….seen picture of you around his room...threw a few at him I think." I glared at him till he started laughing slightly. I grab his hair as tight as I could, and brought his head down as hard as I could into my knee. He let out a bunch of cuss words, and spat a little bit of blood onto the floor. I kicked him in the ribs light enough that it won't break shit, but still hurt like fucking hell.

"You're on a very thin line Ant don't say any bullshit about my fratello, and you may have all your ribs intact. Also that carpet isn't clean able you bastard." He glared at me, and spat blood into my face. So I stayed there, and beaten Ant to a black, and blue bloody bag of disgrace that the human kind sadly has to deal with. "Now you listen, and you fucking listen good asshole. If you ever and I mean ever touch anyone in anyway in your fucking Kingdom i'll come over there, and beat you in front of your fucking Kingdom do you understand me?" He tiredly nodded his head.

"Oh, and if you touch Fal I don't care if you just poke him I will beat you in front of everyone then gut you in your own dungeon so act like a fucking King cause I don't want more blood on my name." He just grumbled something, and I rolled my eye's, and kicked him in the face one more time knocking him out.

I rubbed my busted knuckles a little as I made my way out to the rose maze. I heard everyone chatting calmly they were mainly asking Flavio about random stuff in Ace. I leaned against the garden arch watching everyone for a bit. Allen seemed to have stayed, and is playing with Oliver hair while he rest his head on his shoulder. Flavio was off trying to explain as much as he can to the other Queens, and butlers/maids they were all confused as can be. Flavio was doing his best to dumb everything down, but with an IQ like Flavio's you can only do so much to dumb down your speech to help other understand.

"My highness you're back….What happened to your hands." Vasile asked running up to me, and grabbing my hands. He looked over then looked down. "...Did you murder someone before coming out here?" He whispered softly.

"No…...I did beat someone though." Vasile sighed, and walked off into the castle. I looked up, and saw everyone looking at me stunned except the Ace duo and Allen. "...Si can I help any of you?"

"...You're actually not locked away in your office for once…" Lilz mumbled.

"I don't lock myself away in my office…." I grumbled out. Eilbell look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Luciano you avoid everyone that isn't from your royal family like a plague." Eilbell stated in a matter of fact tone.

"That's because you and your husband are a plague." I stated calmly. She opened her mouth like she was going to retort, but Flavio beaten her to it.

"Luci…..why are your hands all cut up." He rushed over, and grabbed them looking my knuckle over. He gently kissed each one, and pulled me over to the table. He pushed me into a chair, and dabbed at my hands for a bit. I sighed softly watching him zone out in concentration. He hummed softly, and kissed my knuckles when he was done with them. Flavio rubbed my hands with his thumbs slightly only to stop when someone cleared their throat. I looked over annoyedly at Vasile.

"I can take over for you Queen Flavio." Fal just smiled innocently at Vasile as he slowly grabbed the gauze from his hand.

"No." He just said it plain, and simple as he wrapped my hands up.

"You really don't ha-"

"Shhhh I missed five year i'm going to make them up." Vasile watched uncomfortably.

"But you really shouldn't have to get your hands dirty….." Flavio rolled his eyes, and stood me up.

"Oh trust me I lived sixteen year with him I've cleaned up more than his blood." I glared at him softly, and he just smiled. He grabbed my hand, and started dragging me back to the castle. "Come on you you're filthy let's get you changed."

"Flavio I'm not a fucking child so stop treating me like one." He looked at me pouting. He cupped my face, and pulled me down into a kiss. I did my best to not touch his dress encase any of his King's blood got on him.

"You're my baby no matter what you say." He mumbled softly. I chuckled softly.

"Whatever the hell you say bambino."

 _~TWO MONTH LATER~_

 _ **Decem Ace 5 (**_ _De-Ce-M)_

 **FlavioPOV**

I groaned a little rubbing my stomach I've been starting to feel sick a lot since Decem Ace 3. I asked the doctor to run some test so I was just waiting for them to come back, and tell me what it is cause I don't want to miss the Club ball for their King. I looked at the door pouting when the castle doctor Edison walked in. His gingerbread like eye's always held so much pity when he checked on me, but he look slightly happy about something. He walked over to me, and rubbed my back with a soft smile.

"My Queen I have knew….we ran test, and from what it seems you conceived on your last heat back in Ocish….Would you like me to inform the King?" I sighed softly, and held my stomach some. I shook my head, and buried my face in my throw pillow. "Why not your highness….maybe if he learned of his chi-"

"It's not his that's why Ed." I mumbled softly. He sighed in relief, and smoothed back his short curly coal black hair.

"That is wonderful my Queen…...Who's do you believe fathered the child then?" I looked at him confusedly.

"How much do you think I sleep around?" His eye's widened, and he looked around uncomfortably.

"I um….I'm sorry my Queen I should phrase that better...Um..Who is the father then?" I held my throw pillow to my stomach since I feel pretty nauseous. I just pointed to an old picture of me, and Luciano together. Edison looked at it confusedly, then down at me.

"Oh is that some Heartish man?" I shook my head.

"No…..that's their Jack." Edison looked at me stunned slightly.

"...So not only is the father in another Kingdom but he's the first person the Heart King goes to when he need help with the kingdom." I looked away, and mumbled something into my throw pillow. "What was that my Queen?

"...Don't shame me…..it was a fun couple of day...it actually feels nice when you're not being used as a toy." I mumbled softly. Edison sighed, and stroked my hair softly.

"That it is my Queen...well I'll leave you to rest." He got up, and headed towards the door.

"Ed…?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Can you bring me something for my nausea...and let Ging in please?" He nodded while cringing at the thought of my pet cat. He rushed back in after a bit, and almost threw Ging on my bed. He hissed at Ed as he ran out rubbing lotion all over his hands shivering.

"HE'S A GOOD CAT EDISON STOP BEING DRAMATIC!"

"I HATE ANYTHING BREATHING THAT'S NON TALKABLE I'M A HUMAN DOCTOR FOR A REASON!" I rolled my eyes, and opened my arms for Ging. He meowed madly, and curled up on my chest. I kissed his little head cheering me up some. I stroked his little head making him purr slightly.

"Hey Gingy would you like to come with mommy to see someone really special to him?" Ging pawed at my chest which meant yes. I held him gently, and kissed his head again. He mewed softly then slowly fell asleep. I chuckled softly. "Good idea Gingy…..mommy needs a nap too." I said yawning i'm the middle of it. I curled around my fur baby, and fell asleep.

 _~Decem Heart 5~_

I smiled softly, and petted Ging back to keep him calm as we traveled to the Club kingdom. He doesn't do very well with carriages he has motion sickness some. I hummed, and held him to my chest gently. He mewed in pain while he weakly batted at my chest. It made me so sad to see, but he wanted to come… 'He's just too say no to' I thought to myself pouting a little.

"Um my highness what are we in a separate carriage then the King?" I looked over at Lenny, and Remuno like they were silly.

"Because he's a monster….plus Nikola sent this one just for me….I didn't want to be alone so I brought everyone, but the King with me…..plus I don't want to risk anything." I mumbled the last part softly, and rubbed my stomach looking out the carriage window. I felt their eye's watching me for a bit.

"Ok….Why did you bring your Cat again?" Remuno asked confused reaching to pet Ging. Remuno yanked his hand away from Ging once he started batting, and hissing a him. I chuckled, and rubbed Ging head. He looked up at me with his big innocent crimson eyes. I smiled, and kissed his little nose.

"I brought him cause last time we left I felt like the staff didn't care for him well enough, and I can't have anyone miss treating my fur baby." Ging licked my nose softly.

"Whatever…...Your highnesses we have made it." Remuno mumbled stunned at the sights of the snowy castle. I looked out amazed at the sight i'd never seen snow before I've read about it, but never actually fall from the sky or lying on the ground like this. I hopped out of the carriage holding Ging still. He mewed softly at being free while people yelled at me about being careful. I didn't care I just kicked some snow in the air, and watched it fall amazed. The temperature change wasn't bothering me whatsoever.

"Mommy's going to set you down Ging now don't run off understand me?" He mewed softly, and pawed at my chest. I smiled joyously as I played throwing it in the air. I heard people mumbling about how pretty, and shiny my eye's looked since they were almost white with out shiny they were as they said. I spun around as the snow I threw slowly fell on me.

"Your highness you are a Queen of five year please remember that you're not being that mature, and you're in heeled boots be careful!" Lenny yelled at me from the carriage.

"WHO CARES ABOUT MATURITY THERE SNOW SO MUCH SNOW LENNY LOOK HOW PRETTY IT IS!" I yelled joyfully as I skipped across the Club yard Ging running around me as I did.

"But you're acting like a child my Queen it's just snow!" I looked back at my butler, and my Ace.

"I've never seen it before...I'm sorry…" I mumbled softly looking at the ground sadly. Ging hissed at them softly, and rubbed around my legs.

"Let him do as he fucking wants not like the snow will kill him, and about that heels shit don't worry he's worn them since nine he won't be going fucking anywhere." I spun around smiling brightly at Luciano. My eyes landed on a little lemon colored kitten resting in his arms. I ran over to him cooing at the little one. "...Fabby you have become a cock block." She mewed confusedly.

"When did you get a kitten I didn't see her during the Hearts ball week." I asked taking her from my fratello cradling her in my arms. She purred softly, and buried herself in my coat thing.

"About two week ago caught her in the garden trying to eat all of our strawberry." I nodded then looked down when I felt something touch my leg. Me, and little Fabby looked down to see Ging climb up my leg. I looked at Luciano with pleading eyes. He sighed gesturing to the ground. I cheered, and set Fabby down to meet my little Ging. I smiled softly watching them interact shyly.

"So~ everyone wants to know where your dick of a King is." I hummed softly, and looked up at Luci.

"The nice shy Clubian King sent me a carriage that he said I can do as I please with, and to my pleasing I refused to let Ant ride in it." Luciano broke out laughing, and a few other Heartish people up ahead did too. Luciano pulled me into a tight a tight hug. I sighed softly, and nuzzled into him.

"I've missed you." He mumbled into my neck. I shivered, and pulled away from him so he could look me right in the eye's.

"Luci…" He looked at me a little concerned.

"Fal are you ok." He rubbed my cheek softly in concern. I gently held his hand to my cheek.

"...I have to tell you something."

* * *

 **NEW COUNTRY**

 _So there was only one new country added_

Edison= 2p Ecuador

P.S if you want to see what Flavio wore playing in the snow look up _Harajuku Gothic Lolita Vampire Cloak Coat Hoodie Punk Jacket Shawl Cool Black_ for his dress/top then he has black legging, and he's wearing _Women's Steampunk Lolita Cosplay Goth Victorian Knee High Black Boots..._ Look that up if you need to

 **Versa Month**

Ar-y

Fe-bra

M-e-rach

A-pile

Ma-ina

Ju-e-ish

Ji-ly

Ao-go-sto

Sem-ber

Oc-ish

Nov-men

De-ce-m

 **Date writing:**

 _(doesn't like the symbol so I have to write the word sadly)_

Ary Spade 1-5 week one

Ary Diamond 1-5 week two

Ary Club 1-5 week three

Ary Heart 1-5 week four

Ary Ace1-number of Saturday and Sundays _(Is just a really fancy A)_


	10. Chapter 8

**LucianoPOV**

I watched Fal concerned as he pulled me towards a more secluded area. He looked down nervously playing with my fingers to control how uncomfortable or nervous he was for now. I gently grabbed his chin with my free hand, and made him look up at me. He had a bunch of emotions swimming through his eyes that were slowly forming into tears. I cupped his face, and whipped away all the tears flowing from his eyes. He grabbed my hand rubbing against it, and sniffling a bunch.

"It's ok bambino you can tell me whatever it is, and I promise not to get upset." He took a shaky breath, and squeezed my hand tightly.

"I….I have something really important to tell you." he whimpered out softly. I sighed softly, and pulled him to my chest as he started to cry harder. He clenched onto my jacket, and cried into my chest for a minute or two.

"I swear it's ok bambino." I felt him take in a shaky breath before he looked up at me.

"I…..I'm pregnant." With those two small words I felt my promise to stay calm, and world crumble away. I held him tighter glaring at the space above his head. From a distance I heard someone yell something about the Ace king being here. I gently held Fal arms length away he looked up at me confusedly.

"It's ok bambino." He sucked in a nervous little breath.

"R-Really?" I gave him a small head nodded.

"It is because I'm going to go kill that bastard." His eyes widened, and he wrapped his arms around his stomach protectively.

"W-What!?" I kissed his head gently.

"I'm going to go kill your fucking King I told him not remotely touch you or I'd have his life, and I keep to my fucking word." All the worry in Fals eyes died. He gently cupped my face with a soft sigh, and kissed me gently.

"You don't have to bloody your hands with him again….. It's not his he's kept his word." Fal mumbled softly rubbing little circles under my eyes. I grumbled softly.

"Fine then who the hell is the father." I hissed annoyed that someone else has touched my fratello. He smiled softly, and placed my hands on his hips. He nuzzled into me with a soft smile. I sighed a little annoyed, and rested my head on his.

" _YOU_...It uh is someone _YOU_ know very well." He mumbled out. I looked down at him confused.

"Fal the only person I know on a damn personal level is only the rest of my royal set, and our butlers. Only two of those are alpha." I grumbled out. He just shook his head, and played with my tie.

"You forgot one Luci…" I looked at him really confused trying to think over the last alpha. Ok so Kuro is an alpha, and he's pretty set on filling his butlers oven before anyone else. There is Cameron, but he worries over the King too much to actually give someone else enough attention to fuck them. Well since Fal pregnant I could at least try to do the math. So back when we lived together his heat were normally during early Apile, and Oc….ish.

"Fal….is it…." A little color made it's way to his face as he nodded his head. I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug spinning him a little. He buried himself into my arms shivering a little. I kissed his head, and picked him up bridal style. He looked at me confusedly as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Won't the other start asking you questions if they see you holding me like this?" I just shrugged my shoulder, and walk towards the closes castle entrance.

"Let them I'd rather make sure you two are safe, and warm." I carried Fal to my bedroom for the week. We got looks yes, but same thing happened back in Ocish. I sat with Fal in front of the fire place, and he curled into me. I rubbed his little belly thinking over how long he probably is by now. "So~ four months soon or three?" He held my hands to his stomach, and looked really relaxed.

"Ary will be three since I can't count Ocish since that's the month the bambino was conceived." I nodded, and rubbed his belly some more. He has a tiny little bump so no one will notice yet thankfully that will give him less stress which means more healthy mama for baby.

"Have you told anyone besides me?" He yawned softly, and nuzzled into my chest.

"Besides the castle doctors no…..I rather word not get to my King in case he tries to destroy one of the greater thing to happen to me." I held him protectively, and kissed his head a couple of times.

"I agree wouldn't put anything past that bastard….remember if he tries to do anything to you just send me a message via magic." He flinched slightly.

"I can't…..The doctors said the use of any magic whether it be royal or common can harm the baby." I sighed annoyed then thought of something that might work out, and Lutz won't be able to say shit since the little omega would just whimper at a small glare from my direction.

"At the beginning of the month I come see you for six to five days then you do the same at the end of the month." I didn't get answer besides softly little breath. I looked down to see Fal sleeping soundly. I guess my heart beat soothed him to sleep. I carefully carried him over to my bed, and tucked him in. He started patting his hand around on the mattress till he touched my leg, and calmed down some. I stroked his hair softly to keep him calm till I actually had to leave to do well over protective lover shit. Beat Ant….no talk yes if he doesn't cooperate then I beat him. I heard knocking on my door, and looked at it confusedly.

"Sí who is it?"

"Your majesty I've come to drop off little Fabby, and Ging as the Ace called him since none but the Queen likes animal, and he seems to have ran off playing in snow." I chuckled softly, and kissed Fal's head.

"Vasile please come in can tell me the Black Queen location again." I heard Vasile sigh softly, and make his way into my room.

"Your highness we have only been here for two hours at the most are you this desperate of a man…..Oh he's just sleeping." Vasile sat the cats on the bed, and the both curled up around Fal taking their own naps. I stroked his hair a little more.

"It may have been long, but I won't just jump him the moment I see him I have fucking control unlike some who wear the damn crowns." I stared at Fal for a while.

"...You truly love him don't you my liege." I kissed Fal temple, and stood up following Vasile to the door.

"More than our kingdom Vasile…...more than our kingdom." I closed, and locked the door so no handsie people try touching my bambinos. Vasile was looking at me slightly shocked over what I just said he calmed down a little after the door shut though.

"Well then he should be honored more than he already is. If he can win you over my liege then he truly is a special Queen." I sighed softly, and looked back at my door.

"Ya….he was special even before he had a crown." Vasile just gave me a soft smile, and followed me to the royal meeting chamber. I scanned the room a bit noticing a mixture of all families in there, but the one I was here for was sitting trying to sweet talk some of the beta or omega in the room. "ANT!?" He groaned looking up annoyedly, but he shrunk in his chair some at the sight of me. I smiled at the sight of a scar or two on his face from our last chat.

"...Sí Luciano how may I help you today?" He grumbled out slowly not trying to stir the water too much.

"Proposal is what I've come to offer." He shuffled some in his set.

"If so I rather take it up with your King…"

"Luciano has most control over our kingdom so there is no need for you to take anything up with either of us." Lutz, and Kuro said at the same time from across the room. After so many other Queen, and King asking the same damn thing they grew use to it.

"Fine….what do you want then." I smirked, and pushed off the door frame making my way towards him.

"Every three weeks Me, and Fal visit each other kingdoms, and rotate I go week one then he sees me the next week." Ant glared at me.

"NO YOU CA-"

"Scared I'll find something I shouldn't." I growled out to him. He shruck back into his chair, and shook his head. I rested my head on my hand giving him a evil little smile. "So~ we have a deal then?"

"It's my land, and I don't feel comfortable with the other kingdoms being on it."

"Um excuse you It's all of the Ace family's land so you have no say in this we must ask all of Ace if it's ok." Lilz snapped out since she get's pissed when one royal tries to own the whole kingdom.

"No….I'm the K-"

"Doesn't fucking matter you can be the fucking fates, and I'll still ask the others." She stormed out to go find the rest of Ace I believe.

"DON'T WAKE UP MY FRATELLO LET HIM SLEEP HE ALREADY AGREED!" I half lied Fal would've agreed anyway. After a while Lilz came in dragging Lenny, and Tom by their ears. She glared at Ant as she placed the blond men next to me.

"Luciano please tell them the request again so they can decide for themselves on behalf of their kingdom."Ant just groaned, and crossed his arms.

"Um yes please do tell Jack of hearts." Tom asked softly.

"I just said I wish to visit your castle every three weeks, and Fal visit mine the next three." They slowly nodded their heads then looked at their King nervously who glared at them. "Don't worry boys your Kings has felt my wrath, and I doubt he wishes to feel it again just look at the scars from last time." They sighed in relief.

"I agree on it. It would do well for my Queen to see you more often your highness." Lenny said with a gentle smile.

"Yes you where all he talked about, and will be till the day we part so you're welcome as you please Luciano." I patted their shoulder.

"Well Ant I win….I'll be seeing you a lot more." He just grumbled, and crossed his arms refusing to look at anyone else in the room. I made my way back to my room feeling prouder then what I probably should feel. I won't fucking show it, but I feel it. I made my way back into my room, and see Fal still sleeping curled up to one of the pillows while the cats curled into his stomach sleeping as well.

"Do I really have to ruin the cutest fucking sight in this damn castle." I mumbled softly to myself. Flavio stirred a little then looked at me groggily, and made grabby hands for me. I sat down on the bed, and pulled him into my lap. He curled into me, and went right back to sleep. I played with his hair for a bit before I decided to join his nap. We both woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Your highness It's time for dinner would you, and the Queen of Aces like to accompany the other royals to dinner?" Vasile asked calmly form the other side of the door. I looked down at Fal, and he just shrugged getting up making his way to the door. I grumbled, and followed him out the door and down to the dining hall.

"G-Great you're both here so we can eat. R-Reed can you show them to their seats." A little blond haired kid grumbled, and lead us to two chairs right next to each other. Oliver, and Allen were to my right while Fal had Lilz, and Vinny to his left. "G-Great with everyone here w-will get to the food soon then we can um talk about the um the next royal ball if they are willing Aces is supposed to host it." Nikolai said nervously. Ant was about to stand up, but Fal beat him to it.

"Hosting the ball of Ary sounds so fun we haven't been allowed to have one since my coronation have we boys." Flavio said giving Lenny, and Tom a big smile. They nodded their head, and said it sounded fun.

"For Fucks sake Flavio you can't just keep fucking deciding what we fucking do with the kingdom by yourself." Ant yelled across the table.

"Oh but I did I just talked with Tom, and Lenny about it they agreed so just sit back down. Agree with us, and this whole thing can be over with." Flavio said sweetly it was a tad bit creepy to be honest.

"NO I WON'T AGREE I REFUSED TO ALLOW OTHER KINGDOMS INTO MY KINGDOM." Flavio glared at Ant for a bit than gave him a cold response that made a few people in the room clap slowly.

"Well once you learn how to actually care for your kingdom, and it's people you can have a say for now though you can just sit back down so the people that care for more than themselves can talk." Ant looked at Flaivo wide eyed stunned by the venom slipping through Fal's lips. He slowly sat down taking his Queen's word for the first time it seems, but shortly after that a steak knife went flying at Flavio head only to be stopped in a blue bubble. I looked over to see Oliver focused on the knife with a dark glowing blue ring around his Cyan eyes. Flavio stared at the knife wide eyed shaking slightly. It fell to the table when Oliver released it from his control. Everyone looked up to see someone darting away from the dining hall doors.

"The Black Queen is to be put on lockdown, and surveillance right away." James, and Mason the Diamonds Ace both said in a panic. I picked Fal up, and rushed him to one of the closes panic rooms near the dining hall. A few of the other royals followed. Fal whimpered into my chest, and clung onto it.

"L-Luci I-I'm scared." I held him tightly, and sat with him in on of the far corner in the panic room stroking his hair.

"It's ok bambino I'm not going to let anything happen to you two no matter what."


	11. Chapter 9

_**LucianoPOV**_

I gently stroked his hair watching him sleep as best as he could. He'd jump whimper then curl into me every now, and then as much as it hurt to see it was also oddly cute. I sighed sadly, and rested my head on top of his pulling him closer to my chest holding him as tight as I could. He seems to relax for now at the action. I watched him sleep a little longer till I heard the door creak open. I glared at it as I put a barrier around us. Remuno slowly poked his head in looking slightly nervous.

"Remuno what is it?" He looked in our direction, and sighed happily.

"My apologies Red Jack, but I came to see how my Queen was I hope you don't mind?" I shook my head, and allowed him to come into the panic room. He looked at us with a soft almost knowing look.

"I thank you for protecting someone not of your royal family your highness." He bowed to me smiling slightly.

"Family before friends Remuno….to me anyway." Remuno nodded his head, and sat across from us.

"I still thank you….My...our Kingdoms Queen is the only light we have these days….without our Queen we'd probably be in ruins struggling to rebuild since our King ruins everything…" I sighed annoyed.

"Trust me I've met him I can fucking imagine what it's like there in the damn black, and white kingdom." Remuno nodded his head, and looked at Flavio very worried. "...You must be a great butler Remuno." He jumped at my words, and looked at me with a wide eye.

"I….W-What makes you think that…"

"Fal talks about you nicely, and your actions tell me you care a lot about him so I'm thankful not all of the people there are weak to that damn assholes will." Remuno looked down sadly as he reached a hand up, and touched his patched eye.

"Thanks…...I'll do anything for my Queen…...lose...anything."

"..What did he do that you gave up your in order to protect Fal?" Remuno looks up confused till my words sunk in. He looked down his bangs covering his eye. He was putting off a pretty dark aura at his point.

"I'd been working there for two years when it happen….I guess you could say the Queen got his voice that day. I love my Queen, but he does bring so much truth to the omega role that it sometimes hurts to see." I nodded my head to that. It was so true it hurts. It's cute a little sometimes, and annoying the other times when it cause him harm each day. "Well as I said for once the Queen got so passionate about something he actually stood up for himself. It was a lovely show he's really short, but he looked so deadly in that moment. He tried to talk nicely to our King for like half the day he wanted to make a trip to um….His home so Hearts I guess. I think it had something to do with sharing a birthday with somebody…"

"Me and Fal were born on the same day just different years…...uh sorry continue."

"Well I guess my Queen wanted to see you for your eighteenth, and his twentieth birthday. Our King wasn't having it cause he wishes no one in his kingdom to leave in fear they will tell them how dysfunctional he is, and attack us. Now at some point our King got so annoyed that my Queen kept requesting to leave to anywhere beside his monthly tea trip to Spades so the King backhanded him. Now on a normal day my Queen would of just left holding his cheek to find the castle doctor Edison, but instead he glared my King right in the eyes punching him a cross the face breaking his nose, and dislocating his jaw." I watched as Remuno grabbed Fals dominant hand and gently rubbed it. "He broke every finger just to do it, but the smile of relief he had was a sight to see….well it was till my King growled spewing random raged filled words till he reached out, and started to strangle my Queen…..as his butler it's up to me to care for my Queen so once I noticed my King had no intentions of stopping before he killed him…...I charged forward tackling my King, and hitting him a few time….that lead to our King almost beating me to death. He has this family ring, and well there was no saving my eye. My Queen was forced to care for me himself since the King forbid I get treatment…..But like I said my Queen didn't really want to listen or follow the King that day."

I stared at the boy in front, and on my lap in amazement. It surprised me how strong people can stay when they stay in a hellish life like that. I held Fal as tight as I could when Remuno told me my bambino would of been dead if he hadn't been his butler. It pleased me to hear that at least a few people did what they could with my absence in his life. I kissed Flavio's head, and sent Remuno a small smile.

"Well then thanks for all you've done to keep him safe." Remuno nodded his head.

"How long do you think it will take before he can leave?" I sighed, and shook my head.

"I honestly don't know….probably for a while till we all think it's safe." Remuno sighed sadly knowing he might not get to go home anytime soon. Which I honestly don't know why anyone would want to go to the white and black kingdom by free will with a King like Ant. "For a person that dislikes their King as much as you do that was a really sad sigh about not being able to go home." Remuno looked up at me confused.

"Sad? I'm not sad I'm relieved that my Queen gets to stay away from there for a while! As well as be with one of the only things he….loves…..He never really got to leave the kingdom before this year…." Remuno trailed off noticing he was rambling. I nodded my head understanding now. We had a few calm conversations just to pass the time while Fal slept.

After our fifth talk someone knocked on the panic room door. I put a shield around me, and Fal again which Remuno added to with what little magic he had. He made his way to the door, and pressed his back against it since someone from one of the castles would of came in by now. After nothing Remuno opens his mouth to say something only for him to clamp it shut as his eyes got foggy, and he fell forward. I saw smoke slowly flow in through whatever little crack it could find through the panic door. I did my best to try, and remember any spell that would block out other magic. To bad no one in Hearts is good at magic, and I'm the worst of the four. Hell Vasile is the best in the castle, and he's only able to use weaker commoners magic. All I'm good for is make shields to protect against physical attacks. I looked at the fallen butler, and could make out that he was still alive just out cold so at least the gas isn't deadly.

I waited for the gas to get as close as it could with me still being safe. I took a deep breath, and hopped that ten and a half minutes was how long the gas lasted or less since i've been trained to hold my breath that long so far. Some of the older nobles made us train for weird stuff in case well something like this happened. I slowly felt my limits close in on me as my chest started to hurt, and the air I was holding in wanted to burst out. I had twenty seconds till i'd have to get another breath, but the room was completely full of the magic made smoke. It didn't feel like normal magic either something higher than the Royal magic us four heads of each castle all hold, but it also felt a little familiar. This was bad if the gas didn't disappear in the next ten seconds I'd be out like Remuno leaving no one to protect Fal, and the bambino. I held onto him tightly my hands mainly over his stomach when I reached five seconds 'looks like I'll be no help after all fratello' I thought sadly to myself as the last second past, and I had to breath in.

My throat, and lungs burned badly as the unknown substance entered my body. I was feeling weak as every single muscle use or not used in my body tightened then set themselves on fire it seemed from what I felt. I clenched my teeth to push through the pain. So maybe it wasn't a knockout gas it just made you feel extreme amounts of pain till you passed out I wouldn't be broken over a little bit of pain though, but I was starting to feel paralyzed I guess you could say. My arms started to lose their grip on Fal even if I didn't want them to. I fell back panting, and looking up at the ceiling as my vision got fuzzy from the pain it seemed. I tried to look over when I heard the door open, but I could barely even move my eyes. It was like being trapped in your body, and I hated it Luciano Venice Talia Jack of Hearts is no weak bitch that needs others help. I growled softly, and did my best to cast a calming spell through my mind. It was a weak one, but it might just do enough. I slowly rolled over to my side, and saw a big bubble of bright orange. Some hooded figure was knelt down by Fal in a orange barrier they made which I knew I wouldn't be able to get into very easy. They were holding Fal head gently while I heard them softly mumble chants I think. Fal's eyes were open, but they held no life while a orange like cover slowly formed over his once so pretty eyes.

"H-HEY!" The hooded person looked up stunned I think. I also caught a hint of some type of green, but I wasn't too sure. 'What the hell would even be green on him' I quickly thought as I made my way over. The person looked over at Remuno expecting him to be awake too I guess. "I-IF Y-You DoN't leT HIM GO RIGHT FUCKING N-NOW you'll regret it the next time WE FUCKING MEET!" Was that a smile I see through that hoods shadow.

"Oh you're awake still? Amazing either you're more powerful than I thought or you just love this Queen so much that you managed to defy logic for him EXCITING!" He chuckled softly after that. I growled, and slowly crawled towards the damn orange barrier. "Oh I wouldn't touch that if I were y-" I reached out rapidly casting the calming spell in my head as I touched the barrier. A soft groan left my lips at the feeling. If I stop chanting the calming spell in my head then I'd be out cold on the floor from the pain. Best to describe it would to be that I assume this is what it was like to put your finger in lava ya it was that bad, but I had to stop this person from doing whatever they were doing to Fal. They gasped softly at the fast I was actually touching this damn thing.

"I-I-I I'll S-SAY IT O-ONE MORE TIME G-GET AWAY FROM H-Hi-HIM!" It was so hard to talk let alone think fast or long enough to keep chanting this spell in my head since every nerve in my body would not stop shooting pain signals to my brain.

"You really are insane do you have any idea what that will do to your body the longer you keep contact with it!" I shook slightly feeling even more weak with the amount of magic I've been using up.

"I-I….I DON'T CARE!" The man quickly start to finish his chanting the more I forced my way through his barrier. He sent me a few looks I'm not sure how he felt though with his hood still on hiding his face. My vision was pretty blurry at this point, but I needed to get whoever the hell this was away from my family. After I pushed my head in the barrier disappeared. The person was now looking at me his body language was yelling rage. He made his way over to me, and kicked me in the face.

"You're one fucking annoying Jack your more head strong then half the Kings, and that's kind of sad…..I like you though you being a royal benefits many even if you doubt it….So I'll let you live. It'll be tougher since that may hurt more then any death after what I've done." He slowly touched my head, and I was finally able to place what this familiar yet odd magic was.

"J-J-Joker s-shit." I choked out before he made my world go black. I still failed after everything I did. I wasn't able to keep them safe whatever hell comes I probably deserve it.

"No one will believe you though Jack of Hearts after all you're just a Jack…...almost magicless one at that. At least you got an ok brain. Plus many strengths. I wish you luck trying to get anyone to believe you though." That was it. That was the last thing my ears heard before my mind shut down for who knows how long.

* * *

 _ **WOO~ Looks like some plot twist, and drama is coming to the land of Versea. Grab a box of tissues cause if you love these two as much as I do then you'll need then when the next chapter comes. As always It's been a pleasure Meiko out.**_


	12. Chapter 10

_**LucianoPOV** (SORRY LITTLE EDITING)_

I groaned softly as I felt some burn through my eyelids. I slowly blink my eyes open and slowly looked around since my head was killing me. It looked like I was in a medical ward. From the green covering most things it's safe to assume I'm still in the Clubs kingdom. I heard some soft mummers outside of the door two my left. I weakly looked over at it till someone walked in. Allen's eyes widened slightly as he saw me awake.

"You're finally up… About fuckin time! FLAVIO AND HIS BUTLER WOKE UP TWO DAYS AGO!" I just groaned softly as a response. I hurt all over it really sucks. "What…. What happened to you three? My wife ain't found no traces of anything."

"F-Fuck!" I whimpered trying to move. It just made my body feel so much damn worst.

"If it hurts then fuckin stop dipshit!" I shot Allen an angry painful look. He just sighed, and let his shoulder drop.

"We're worried…. Vasile did what he could, but it will take awhile for you to heal…. Muh wife was going to help yuh, but Vasile was adamant on it being him... Lutz won't shut the hell up his damn tears are annoyin." I could care less.

"How…. How's Flavio?" I choked out my words. It hurt too bad to talk actually, but I needed to know. If my little queen isn't ok then nothing will be. Allen looked at anything other than me for a while. I glared at him hoping it got the answer out.

"He…. Luciano you ain't goin to like what yuh see…. He… whatever it was changed him really fuckin bad." I bit my lip, and glared at the ceiling.

"Get Oliver." I hissed softly as I sat up.

"What the hell yuh want my wife for?" I shot Allen a very done look.

"I want to fucking walk without wish I was dead. GET YOUR FUCKING WIFE!" He quickly left to fetch Oliver for me. I love Vasile, but he is no were as good as Oliver is. No one is, and I need the best to get fully healed. I slowly sat on the edge of the bed hating every second of it. It felt like an hour before Oliver came bursting through the ward doors. He looked at me wide eyed, and rushed over. Without even asking he started to heal me.

"I'm so sorry Vasile just wouldn't let me touch you it was scary how protective he was."

"It's is job….. S-Shit can you move a little fucking slower!" Oliver winced, and nodded his head. When it felt like breathing was no longer a job I started to relay what I remembered.

"A-Are you sure it was a joker?" I nodded my head.

"It's fine if you don't believe me he told me all that thinking no one would." I grumbled, and rubbed my arm.

"It…. It makes sense though…. I'll look into it for you." I just nodded my head, and though over what Allen said.

"Al…. He said Fal's different… how different?" Oliver looked away from me sadly.

"I don't want you to see it, but it's best if you do. It will be easier to understand that way…. But harder to withstand." He mumbled almost heart broken. Which was never a good sign. I felt fully healed after another minute of Oliver healing me.

"Where is he?" Oliver looked at the floor nervously. I gave him a hard look till he finally answered me.

"The uh…. Ace is about to depart as we speak." He mumbled disappoint. I bolted out towards the front of Clubs Castle. I only saw Tom, and Flavio butler. I quickly grabbed the singled eyed man.

"Where is he!?" His single inky eye widened at the sight or me.

"You're ok… YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE!" I it looked like he was about to hug me, but I held him at arm's length away.

"Where is Flavio!?" He frowned and stepped in place uncomfortable. I was about to ask again, but he finally answered.

"I am no longer able to relay information regarding the Ace royals. As of eight this morning I am no longer the Black Queen personal butler." He choked out. I looked at him stunned. Flavio talked so highly of him yet two days after that joker attacked us, and the poor guy is being fired.

"Who the hell said so?" He bit his lip, and looked around nervous.

"My…. No the Black Queen…. That isn't my Queen anymore… I don't know who that is." He mumbled bitterly. I looked at him confusedly till the sound of heels taping against the floor slowly made me snap my head in the direction. My stomach turned at the sight of the one thing I love more than anything. Everyone was right there was something off about him. He physically walked different, and his eyes were no longer the beautiful lavender color I loved so much. They were a weird orange color. They were a creamy orange, and I hated it so much. Our cats were nervously following behind him.

"What happened to his eyes?" I questioned the disappointed male next to me. He sighed heavily, and started to pack everything up again.

"That's what the gas or what ever did to him… turned the queen into annoying, and overly submissive omega for the King." He hissed out like it physically hurt him. I guess if you care for someone deeply that I could actually hurt to hear that. Maybe that's why I felt a ball in my throat, a pit in my stomach, and like my heart would beat out of my chest at any second.

"W-What!" Remuno sighed softly, and sent me an apologetic look. I made my way over to Flavio. He looked over, and frowned when he saw me. I didn't see a trace of the bubbly noriette I knew. "Fal…"

"Oh… You're awake." He said with very little emotion in his voice. I raised an eyebrow a little surprised with that reaction. He looked me over then sighed annoyed as he met my eyes. "What do you want? If you can't see we're kind of trying to leave."

"You weren't going to even stay, and make sure I was ok?" I questioned really hating the color of his eyes. Made me feel uneasy to talk to him, and almost like I was talking to a complete stranger instead of person I love most.

"My King wants to leave so we will." He smiled sickly. It wasn't pretty like they use to be it was just creepy.

"Since when did you care what your abusive ass King thought?" He glared at me angrily. Ok now this is nothing like Flavio. He doesn't actually show his anger unless it's really bad, and even then he never glared this much.

"I must have gotten some sense knocked into me when we got attacked." He snapped at me. I grumbled softly, and gently grabbed his wrist. I tugged him off to somewhere more private. He struggled a little, but stopped when I growled at him. I stopped when we were far enough from curious ears.

"Okay why the hell are you acting like a damn asshole!" He looked at me a little shocked, but just slowly shook his head.

"I already told you the attack kn-" I slammed my hand on the wall by his head. He jumped and looked at me confused.

"You said that before, and I claim bullshit." I slowly moved my hand to cup his cheek and rub gentle circles into it. "You don't just change overnight Flavio."

"I…. I don't know what you're talking about… maybe you just saw what you wanted to see." He said uncomfortable. At this point he'd be rubbing his arm since it's an anxious tic, but there was nothing which. I was getting pretty confused.  
"Or maybe Ant's forcing you to act like this… Did he tell you he'd kill me in my sleep or something really fucking stupid like that?" Flavio eye twitched in anger the moment I insulted Ant. The new orange to his eyes showed off all his negative emotions, and I hated it I missed his lavender eyes so badly.

"No he didn't! THIS IS JUST HOW I AM!" I sighed deeply, and cupped his whole face.

"That's a lie though bambino. You never get angry like this, and your not even rubbing your like you normally do nervous… This isn't you bambino." His eyes widened. He was shocked by something I said, but I don't know what could of shocked him.

"I… M-Maybe you're just crazy." He mumbled unsure of himself. I sighed deeply, and rested our foreheads together.

"I'm not crazy Fal. I know you pretty fucking well by now at least I hope I know the love of my life, and mother to my child extremely well." He looked like a fish after I said that. I chuckled softly at the reaction and kissed him softly. He halfway melted into the kiss before he slapped me across the face and pushed me away.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I held my cheek, and just looked at him confused. He's acting way too weird. "Where in your head do you remotely think we'd ever have kids!"

"You literally told me you were fucking pregnant when I got here Flavio… Fal I think you need Oliver to take a-"

"What! I did!" He looked at me scared then to his stomach shocked. He was about to walk away, but I grabbed his arm stopping him. "Let me go! You know what's sadder than a omega King? A Alpha Jack!"

I held my cheek shocked as I watched him storm away. Never had I seen him act like that. He's never laid a hand on anyone beside from what i've heard his king. Not only did he forget that he's pregnant, but in ranked shamed me and two of the kings. I have no idea what just happened, but I highly doubt that was my fratello. He was a polar opposite of him.

 _ **?POV**_

I glared at myself in the mirror. I did this so he'd love me. I just want him to love me again. He hasn't made love to me since I brought him that stupid weak toy. I thought this would work I really did, but now I'm just throwing up eight times in the morning. I don't know what the hell is wrong with the body but it awful… Take it back I do know, and the reason makes me sick. The number of times my love failed with you is so high that it's offensive it worked the moment you were with another. It's not even that pretty. I'm way better looking I don't know why he'd want this more than me.

"Is it because you were an easy fuck. Ya he told me how sex hungry you were bitch." I hissed at the lavender ball in my hand. What I wouldn't give to shatter it, but he'll just get the body back if I do. I glared at my almost six year long problem. "You know I thought he'd praise me for finding you! ALL HE DID WAS GIVE YOU MY ATTENTION! HE'S MY KING HOW DARE YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME! BE HAPPY ALL I DID WAS RIP OUT YOUR SPIRIT DAMN SLUT!"

I chuckled the orb onto my bed growling. I hate that color, and I hate the damn thing inside of it. I made it to where I'd never have to see that color again. Yet here I am staring at a ball full of it! I grumbled and opened a portal to far away area. I stored my real body there encase someone got suspicious. They'll never find it I did my best to make sure of that. I smirked, and grabbed the orb.

"So long you man stealing bitch." Hissed out as I placed the orb near my body. "I hope you enjoy your internal bit of darkness. IT'S ALL YOU FUCKING DESERVE!"

I closed the portal, and did my best to smile in the mirror. I look disgusting. Just know all I can about the old owner makes me sick to my stomach. This kingdom will be so much better with that slut no longer able to walk in it. I smiled in victory as I fanned out my dress.

"This will be so fun. I'll finally get my love to care about me again, and I can hurt who ever without laws to stop me. I've broken some to get here but it'll be worth it i'm positive." I smiled softly at the mirror. I'll have to get use to having dark hair and green less eyes. I'll rock this role better than that slut ever did. I'll do as my dear kings wants and never argue back. He will love me even if I have to act like a toy and a mindless idiot. If someone figured me out they won't even be stupid enough to stop me after all who would want to. I am about to make this body perfect even if a thing or two hold me back for a bit.

"You are looking fine Queenie." I mumbled winking at my reflection. I smirked walking out of my room.

"Queen Flavio it's time for a check up to make sure the child is ok." I frowned at the name, but perked up remembering I'm the queen now. Living with a fake name shouldn't be that hard. Also speaking of child maybe I can get rid of the ex queen dumb mistake. A kid with a rival Jack. An Alpha one at that! That is such a 'fuck you' in my sweet Antero face.

"Okay I'll be right with you I have some things I'd like to ask as well." I tried to smile sweetly. I hope It's working because the last two people have saw right through me. Stupid no good king disrespecting butler, and that too powerful for his own good Hearts Jack.


End file.
